The Life of a Disowned Higurashi
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: She was married to an Uchiha, but life wasn't grand like everyone said it would be. No, she was neglected and her own father-in-law disapproved of her, even if he was the one to set up the marriage. What is one to do when they get disowned?
1. The Not So Good Life

Chapter 1: The Not so Good Life

She was an Uchiha by marriage. It wasn't like she wanted to be an Uchiha, especially since she didn't love the Uchiha she was with. No, she thought of him as neglectful; at least neglectful when it came to her. She was his wife after all, and had always been faithful to him, but she could not say the same for him. No, she heard the rumors, saw the looks he would give other women, even in her presence, and knew that he was nowhere near as innocent the day they married as she was. Yes, she had been a virgin until the day they were married, never giving herself to any man, except for him.

In all honesty, she could hardly remember the last time they had last lain together. She had been an unwilling participant that day. She knew he didn't remember that time, a few weeks ago. It was the only other day they laid as husband and wife. Yes, she had only slept with her husband twice the six months they had been married. She knew he was promiscuous. She wasn't though. She kept to her wedding vow of remaining faithful, unlike him. She knew of the ways the women looked at him, and she knew the resentful looks they threw at her. She said nothing about any of it.

She had even been moved into his family's house and had become much like Mikoto, her husband's mother. She helped with the cooking and cleaning when she was not working at the hospital, which was becoming less and less. It was "unfitting" for the wife of the future Uchiha clan leader to be working. No, Fugaku often complained that she was not at home seeing to her husband's needs. It was unfair to say such a thing too. After all, wasn't Itachi supposed to see to her needs as well? It wasn't like she asked for anything anyways. She just thought that as his wife he should spend some time with her.

He always said he was busy with ANBU training and meetings, but she knew it was a lie. Sure, he would come to dinner and sit next to her at the table, but he never spared her a glance or a word. His father never brought it up, and the ever silent Mikoto never butted into her business. If Sasuke knew anything, he never voiced it. In fact it was his slightly older cousin, Shisui, that came by looking for him, asking where he was at. Of course she never knew where Itachi was and had told him so politely. He would leave, only to return an hour later with a guilty look on his face.

"I saw him with another woman," Shisui would say. He could never meet her eye. "He was having sexual relations with her."

"I have already figured as much," she would whisper, loud enough for Shisui to hear, but still quiet enough for it to remain private.

"You really should see to his needs," he would then mock.

"How can I when he will not so much as look or talk to me? I do not exist to him." She would then quietly close the door and go back to cooking. That had been the first time Shisui had said anything about it to her. He had watched her closely after that, because surely she would need a sexual relief since her husband would not touch her intimately. He never saw her talk to another male, unless it was a stall owner she was purchasing something from. He even heard the whispers of the men, both civilian and nin alike. Yes, they said she was beautiful, but they still saw her as unfit to bedding. Who would want something an Uchiha had touched? That was what they said anyway, but still slept with the other women the Uchiha had lain with. They were hypocritical. After all, Itachi had only touched her on their wedding day, or so he thought.

She had been brought into the clan because of her talents. Of course, she was a medic nin, and wasn't the head of another clan, being a lowly branch member, but she was still seen as something talented. She was a gifted healer. If only they had known more. She knew how to kill a man from the inside out without once touching them. It came with knowing the human body so well. Only the Hokage knew of this talent, and he shared it with none. They last thing he needed was people fearing the kind woman. She said nothing about it as well. And it wasn't well known that she had complete control of two elements and had been trying to master a third before she had married the Uchiha. She didn't brag about it or show it off. She wanted them to remain unassuming.

But her sole purpose for being brought into the clan was to heal injured Uchiha members. Yes, she was the medic for the clan, seeing as Fugaku didn't want Mikoto to get her hands dirty. She knew he loved his wife in some way, even if he didn't show it. He still slept in the same bed as his wife, still sent her heated looks after a long day at the police force, still secretly bought her things he thought and knew she would like, and she would bet that Fugaku still kissed his wife goodnight. Itachi never did any of those things for her. She had only wished to have married a man that would at least try to love her. It would never happen though.

By far the only true member she got along with in the clan, aside from Shisui's guilty looks and him informing her of when Itachi was being unfaithful, which was just about every day, was Sasuke. Yes, Sasuke was much younger than she was and she healed him often after training and missions. At first he was wary of her. He had thought her a fan girl, until he noticed how his brother treated her. He would watch and notice how his own mother would place in front of Itachi the food Kagome had cooked for him. He seemed to have liked it and would thank his mother for cooking it for him before getting up and leaving the house again, never once looking at Kagome. She wouldn't say anything about it because it wasn't her place and he had no right to comment on it either. He even saw the glares his father would send Kagome, assuming she had slacked out on cooking another meal. He knew the truth though.

"When are you going to tell him?" Sasuke asked her one day.

"Tell him what?" She acted oblivious to what he spoke of. But he wasn't a fool and he had noticed a few changes in her as of late. It was a little hard to miss, unless you were someone that didn't pay attention to her, which meant everyone but him and Shisui didn't have a clue.

"That you are pregnant. I know it is his child," he would say. Yes, he didn't look like he cared but he did. Kagome had been nothing but kind to him and his family and they still treated her like trash, more so his brother because his brother neglected her for fan girls. He couldn't call them women. No honest woman would sleep with a married man. And he lost his respect for his brother for his unfaithfulness.

"He wouldn't think it was his child," she commented back. "He would accuse me of cheating on him since he doesn't remember the last time we had lain together."

"How could he not remember?" Yes, he had to admit that his sister-in-law had a nice body, even if he didn't find her attractive. Yes, she was beautiful, more so than any woman he saw, but he would never be attracted to her, but for other reasons he could never say.

"He was drunk, Sasuke, far more drunk than the day we married. His eyes had been so hazed over with liquor that I do not think he realized it was me. I had begged him to stop, but he didn't seem to hear me. I was unwilling, Sasuke and I had left the room after he had passed out and wandered the complex thinking of what to do, and when I returned he was in the kitchen nursing a hangover. He doesn't remember, and no one knows. Your own father would think it someone else's child." Sasuke nodded, understanding the type of situation she was in. How could he ever tell his family his secret? His mother would be devastated and his father would probably disown him and kick him out of the clan. He was expected to marry one of his cousins in a few years when they were both of age. But he knew he could never love the Uchiha female. She was full of herself and nothing impressive. She wasn't even strong enough to activate the Sharingan. How was she supposed to give him a strong child if he could not do that?

"Mother and father are bound to notice the change. You cannot hide it forever," he stated.

"Like how you cannot hide how you feel about Naruto forever," she commented back. She knew how Sasuke felt, even if Naruto was still oblivious and chasing after some girl that would never have feelings for him.

"Hn. I have a mission to get to, Kagome. You should at least tell mother. She might be more understanding." He turned and left. Kagome was one of the only women he could stand to be around. Sure, she was quiet, but she was kind and didn't care about clan and she wasn't obsessed with his clan. She was also a very skilled medic. She understood everything that was going on.

And so she had told Mikoto everything. Mikoto didn't think her son could do such a thing, but knew Kagome had not slept with any other man. She was just about always with Kagome, unless Kagome went to the hospital, but she often would accompany Kagome to the hospital to say hello to her old colleagues. So Kagome was never really alone, and besides, she was excited to have a grandchild. She wanted Kagome to tell Itachi. After all, he had the right to know. But Kagome knew what was going to happen. He would say he hadn't slept with her since their wedding day, and accuse her of cheating on him. An abortion was out of the question. She would not kill a child of hers. And Itachi was supposedly away on a mission and wouldn't be back for a while. It was believable because Shisui was on his team and was currently away on a mission.

Author's Note: Yes, another story, but unlike my other stories for this crossover, Itachi is the bad guy. Yes, probably surprises you a bit. After all, Itachi is by far one of my favorite characters. But Anyway, I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. This is the only disclaimer you will get. But read, review, and as always, ENJOY!


	2. I'm Pregnant

Chapter 2: I'm Pregnant.

Today was the day Itachi returned from his mission. He had been gone for a week now with Shisui and his team. He would return to the compound right after reporting to the Hokage. Yes, the Chuunin exams had passed and Sarutobi had still lived. Orochimaru had in fact attacked, but with the number of ANBU present, and the increased security, the attack had been unsuccessful. He had heard that his own brother had in fact become a Chuunin as well as the Kyuubi no Youko vessel and the Hyuuga. He was to get looked over by his wife, and so was Shisui. It was her responsibility after all. She had seen to his brother's injuries as well, and any other injured Uchiha, be it man or woman. He never sought to pleasure his wife. He only slept with her on their wedding night and that was it.

"You're finally home," his mother said, a soft smile on her face. "Kagome is in yours and her room." He said nothing and walked down the hall with his cousin. He entered the open door to see her folding laundry on the neatly made bed. She turned to them after folding the last of his shirts. She didn't smile or greet them, instead approaching quietly. She approached Shisui first and healed his wounds. She seemed to send Shisui a silent message because he nodded his thanks and was gone in a flash. She closed the bedroom door before turning to look at him. He thought she wished to sleep with him, and he scowled darkly at her.

"You are not to touch my person," he said coldly.

"That isn't what I want," she said bitterly. "I wouldn't want to catch something you got from one of your whores." She walked past him, not even bothering to touch him. Yes, after he had forced himself on her, she had to go to a medic she trusted in the hospital for treatment for an infection she had gotten from him. She was lucky it hadn't been anything too serious, like herpes or syphilis.

"Watch your tongue," he said, still glaring at her coldly.

"I am not stupid, Itachi. You go to other women for release over your own wife, and everyone ignores it because you are the clan prodigy." She turned away, hiding her bitterness. "I thought you should know that I am pregnant with your child before you hear it from someone else."

"You lying bitch," he said coldly. "I haven't touched you in months. For all I know it could be someone else's child."

"It is your child," she stated calmly. "You are the only man I have ever slept with, even unwillingly. You should call me a liar just because you can't remember the last time you slept with me."

"I would never touch a filthy and undeserving woman such as you."

"I'm not the filthy one, Itachi. Last I checked, I wasn't the one with diseases." She turned away from him and started to put the clothes away. He spun her around before smacking her across the face, sending her to sprawl across the floor.

"Mind how you speak to your husband." He turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Kagome. She moved her hand to touch her face, wincing in pain. She was pretty sure that he had shattered a bone in her cheek with the force he put behind the hit. She just stood and left the room, blood trickling from her nose and lip. Mikoto looked worried, especially with how her face was turning a nasty purple color.

"What happened?" She came to Kagome's side.

"I told Itachi and he called me a filthy unworthy bitch, before I pointed out that I wasn't the one sleeping around and catching something. He hit me before leaving." She walked past Mikoto. "I'm going to the hospital to get checked out and to see if the baby is alright." Mikoto nodded. She just didn't understand. Itachi was such a good boy when he was younger. What had happened?

Scene Change – Police Force Building – Fugaku's Office

Itachi entered the office of his father, looking at him coldly.

"Kagome is pregnant," he said without hesitation.

"It was about time you impregnated her," his father said.

"I haven't slept with her since our wedding night. The child isn't mine." He looked at the scowl on his father's face.

"Is she trying to make us look bad?" Fugaku said, standing from his desk and heading out with Itachi. He stormed home with Itachi to find his wife folding laundry in the kitchen, near the washer and dryer. "Where is Kagome?" He asked, a dark look in his eyes.

"She went to the hospital to get her cheek looked at and to see if the baby was alright." She placed what she was folding on the table. "Itachi hit her pretty hard from the bruise on her face and the blood." She scowled at her son. "You shouldn't hit your wife and the mother of your child."

"She isn't carrying my child," Itachi said with a scowl. "I would never touch her in such a way to result in a child."

"So you neglect your wife," his mother stated. "She cooks and cleans for you and you ignore her."

"Silence, Mikoto," Fugaku said. "Do not defend that vile girl."

Mikoto huffed and walked away, clearly upset with her husband and eldest son. "You two can fend for yourselves from now on then." She left the kitchen and headed to the door, where she slipped on her slippers and left the house, heading for the exit of the Uchiha district. She was going to go visit with the elder Yamanaka. She was a kind woman and would allow her to stay as long as she would need.

Scene Change – Konoha Hospital - OB/GYN

Kagome sat in front of the woman, cheek already seen to and now the medic was checking to see if the baby was alright. She was a little nervous, seeing as no one knew she had been pregnant and knew that soon rumors would go around saying the child was not Itachi. She knew the truth though and once the medic said the child was fine, she got up and left, the woman's eyes on her. Kagome knew this woman had slept with Itachi at one point in time. She didn't care because she had no feelings for Itachi.

She made it back to the compound to see Itachi and Fugaku sitting at the table in the kitchen, Mikoto nowhere in sight. She took this as a bad sign. She ignored it, instead moving to the cabinet and taking down a glass and getting water. She drank it, feeling the harsh glare on her person from two sets of eyes.

"Itachi tells me you are pregnant."

"I am," she rid her face of all emotion.

"He claims it isn't his; that you cheated on him with someone else."

"With all due respect, Fugaku-sama, I have not." She placed her cup down.

"He hasn't slept with you since your wedding night. The only explanation for you being with child is that you slept with another."

"I have not," she cried outraged that this man would question her faithfulness when she had already given up so much for this family.

"Get an abortion or the marriage between you and my son will be annulled."

"I am not killing my child," she said outraged at such a thought.

"So be it. Get out of my house and never return." He glared at her and she simply turned and left, not bothering to grab the clothes the clan had provided for her. She would return to her family. They would not turn her away.

She entered the Higurashi compound and made her way to her family's home. She smiled and ruffled her brother's hair upon seeing him. He giggled and followed her in. He was still in the academy. Her mother was in the kitchen chopping away and her father was sitting at the low table drinking tea and going over some ANBU reports for his division. He was a captain after all. There was a scar on his cheek and one down his neck. She was sure there were more, just hidden from sight beneath his clothes.

"Kagome, it has been a while since I have seen you," her mother said, a smile on her lips.

"I have been busy," she admitted. "But you shall be seeing more of me."

"Oh?" Her mother was curious and her father looked at her.

"Yes, Fugaku demanded I get an abortion or he would annul the marriage between myself and Itachi. I refuse to kill my child and so he has kicked me out of the Uchiha manor."

"Kagome, once the elders hear about this, you will be cast out from the clan," her father said. "Our clan marries for life. Because you are getting a divorce from the Uchiha, they will send you out, and you will be stripped of the last name Higurashi. We will not be able to help you." He sighed sadly. His little girl was going to be cast out for something that was not her fault. She would have been proven weak to have killed her child. But she wanted her child to live.

Author's Note: So here is the next chapter. Don't hate me too much for this. Hopefully I can come up with someone else to put Kagome with. But read, review and ENJOY!


	3. After Math

Chapter 3: After Math.

The divorce had been finalized within a week, and the day after it was finalized, the elders kicked her out of the Higurashi clan, and stripped her of her last name. Now, she was just plain Kagome and almost three months pregnant. She hadn't started to show yet, and the morning sickness was starting to fade away. She had gone back to the hospital full time, had managed to find an apartment before the divorce was finalized and managed to get furniture, even if it was used. It was all still in good condition and cheap, which was fine with her. She was limited on money anyways.

She had managed to grab her clothes from her family's house, but knew she would have to buy maternity clothes within the next few months. She was trying not to stress over things, even if it had hurt to be disowned by her own clan. She didn't much care about the Uchiha clan, minus Sasuke and Mikoto. Yes, Mikoto was submissive, but at least she had tried to stick up for her, and she knew that Mikoto was hiding from her husband and eldest son, who were probably starving by now. Neither knew how to cook or clean.

Sasuke, she knew, wasn't starving. He would swing by her place at meals times to snag a free meal, but he always managed to replace what food he ate. He was grateful that she didn't hate him, and he often came to her about his problems, not feeling safe to tell his own family. They wouldn't take it well to find out that he was more interested in men than women. Women just plain annoyed him, with the exception of his ex-sister-in-law. She was nice and could cook better than his mother, which was hard to do.

But Sasuke visited her daily, when he was not on missions, just to see how she was doing and to make sure his niece or nephew was doing fine as well. He often brought her small gifts from missions, like a hair comb here, a kimono there, and even little pieces of jewelry and knick knacks. She would smile and thank him. No Uchiha ever gave her anything. It was nice of him. He had even told him he was afraid Naruto over looked his affections. Though, he admitted to them being small. A slight brush here, a secretive glance there, and a small teasing nickname, even if it was a bit more insulting. He didn't know what to do. He was unfamiliar with how to show someone how he felt. Kagome, admittedly, had the same issues.

"I'll talk to him," Kagome assured. She didn't have friends, just Sasuke. Naruto was more of an acquaintance, but the boy was a dear. He was lonely, and she knew he didn't trust too many people. He was blind in his like for a girl that would never return his feelings. And he was blind to Sasuke's feelings. The two would look so darling together, but then again that was probably the hormones speaking. She was glad she didn't have any mood swings yet.

The hardest part so far had been the increase in her sexual appetite. Before, she didn't much care or want sex. But now her body craved it so much but she refused to seek out some random male to sleep with. It would make her seem just as bad as Itachi, so she took care of it herself in the confines of her room or the shower before bed. She hoped it would pass soon. She was tired of having to please herself just about every night, or having naughty dreams on nights she was far too tired to please herself. The male never really had a face, but the body had been defined with tone muscles, a few scars littering their body, and calloused hands. The things in her dream had her sitting up panting, her body craving, but never fulfilled. She hated those mornings.

She was glad that there were no abnormal cravings so far. Mostly it had been dango and oden, just not at the same time. She was glad for it. It would just be plain weird to eat the two together.

She smiled and rubbed her stomach, no evidence yet showing, but she knew it would change soon. She knew she was hungry and had to go eat soon. Her appetite was often but little. She would eat what she could and save the rest for later. Dinner was a bigger meal, seeing as Sasuke would be coming by to join her before going home. Her next step was to talk to Naruto, and hope he could understand what it was Sasuke felt for him. Hopefully Naruto would not push Sasuke away.

Scene Change – Uchiha compound – Itachi's Room

He looked around his room. There were dirty clothes on the floor, his bed was unmade, and it was starting to smell. He was hungry and he could not understand where his mother had run off to. Usually she would cook and clean for him and his father, as well as Sasuke. But it was odd that his brother wasn't home yet. But his brother happened to be returning later, ever since their mother went into hiding. It would seem something either him or his father said had upset her because he knew his father's clothes was going unwashed as well. He had caught his father wearing the same clothes over, only spraying it with cologne to rid it of some of the smell. He found himself doing the same.

He had to eat lunch in a store and having to live off of one meal a day. The smell of his room was making it hard for him to sleep, making the lines on his face more pronounced. There were dark lines under his eyes and he seemed to be in a foul mood. The only reprieve he had was when he slept with some random woman. He was often able to convince them to cook for him, of which they sucked at but it was food, before having sex with them and falling asleep. He was always gone before they woke up and without anyone seeing him. It was brief but it managed to get him through another week before doing it again. Who knew denying Kagome's child was his would cause so much trouble. At least while she was here, his room was cleaned and there was good food on the table. He should have waited till the child was born with no resemblance to him, before stating the child wasn't his. At least then his mother would be here looking after his and his father's needs.

He got up, deciding to go find one of his whores for the night. He could use the food and sleep. On his way to one of his whore's houses, he saw Kagome walking amongst the stands with a basket of produce. His brother was with her, talking quietly and holding the basket when it got too heavy for her. New thoughts went through his head. Perhaps she had cheated on him with his own brother. But they kept a safe distance between them, unless one of the females tried to trip her. He would catch her and place her back on her feet and steady her before moving back again and sending a glare at the woman, before telling them off for tripping a pregnant woman. Heaven knew Kagome didn't want to lose the child.

He just scowled and sped away, finding the closest woman he slept with recently and let himself in. She was in the process of cooking. It didn't smell as good as his mother's cooking but it would do. But at least he knew why his brother was never home for a non-existent dinner.

Scene Change – Naruto's Apartment

He sat in his apartment waiting on his ramen to get done, thoughts going through his head. He didn't truly like Sakura. He stopped liking her when they were placed in teams and had to help the bridge builder. She didn't do much of anything, wanting to turn back when he got injured. But him and Sasuke were determined to carry on. Sasuke had saved his life when he froze up. He saw the cocky look on his face as he looked at him. It had pissed him off back then. The cocky smirk was still present, but there was something different about it. The Kyuubi even said so.

He knew that gender did not matter to the Kyuubi. If someone was attractive, Kyuubi wanted a sample, and for a while now, he had been able to fight Kyuubi's influence. It was getting harder though. He was going through puberty after all. Sakura was just far too immature for them, both mentally and physically. Her chakra was low and nothing compared to his or Sasuke's chakra. He had noticed Sasuke. He was a fine specimen of a soon to be man. Sure, he never showed Sasuke that he and the Kyuubi thought as the Uchiha as theirs, but it was hard to when the Uchiha insulted him. It was confusing though. They argued, but it was halfhearted at best he felt. Sure they came to blows, but it was just how they relieved their frustrations.

He sighed as the kettle whistled. He didn't have anyone to talk to about this and he knew that his comrade talked to a woman. His sister-in-law if he was not mistaken. He was at the wedding, Sasuke asking Kagome to invite him. It was a beautiful wedding but he noticed the absence of feelings between the bride and groom. It was an arranged marriage after all. He knew Sasuke was betrothed to someone in his clan as well. He forgot the woman's name, but he knew Sasuke hated her. She stalked him every chance she got. It annoyed Naruto and often had Sakura ranting and raving before hitting him for something he did not do. It infuriated him and the Kyuubi and Sasuke would just glare at Sakura. He was unsure as to why. Perhaps, he could talk to the woman. He knew she worked in the hospital, increasingly so as of late. Maybe she could get Sasuke to see how he felt.

He perked up and dug into his ramen with gusto. The sooner he went to sleep, the sooner he could talk to the woman. He grinned and threw away the container for his ramen before changing and jumping into bed. Kakashi was out of commission but they would still be training. Sasuke would understand if he was a little late, because Sasuke was late at times without him voicing his dislike of it. He would be late just this once and hopefully find a way to show Sasuke just how he felt.

Scene Change – Uchiha Compound – Fugaku's room

He was livid. His wife was hiding and he did not know where to look first. He should have known she would grow attached to that useless girl. She couldn't even conceive his son's child but she would conceive the child of another man. It made him angry to the point that he had destroyed his room. The furniture was turned over or broken, the curtains ripped, the mirror smashed and his wife's stuff thrown asunder. He would find her and have her clean this mess up.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. Now I have to get ready to go to work. Hopefully I can write another chapter before I head to sleep after work. Read, review and ENJOY!


	4. I Like You

Chapter 4: I Like You

Naruto was up bright and early. He had easily finished his breakfast, which consisted of instant ramen and milk. He had learned to check the expiration date of the milk before drinking it, not wanting a repeat of his academy days. He was a lot healthier for it as well. But currently he was walking down the street towards the hospital, a grin on his face and a hop to his step. He was on a mission. How this went would determine how the rest of his day would go. Hopefully she could help him.

He entered the hospital as they opened, a few nurses still yawning. They didn't seem to notice him, but came to the help desk at the front entrance. He waited for her to get off the phone before asking her where he could find Kagome. She scowled at the name before directing him to the right floor and wing. Naruto was confused by the obvious dislike for Kagome. After all, Kagome was a nice girl and was always friendly to everyone. He figured it had to be something to do with Kagome being married to Itachi. Kyuubi scoffed at the woman internally. He figured that they had no clue that she never wanted anything to do with Itachi, the jealous bitch.

He came to the room and knocked on the door before entering. He closed the door behind him, wanting some privacy from the nosy bitches of the hospital. She looked at him and smiled.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to," she remarked as she closed a file. "Sit down, Naruto-kun." He did so and looked around the office. Her name plate, he just noticed, had both of her last names scratched out, much like a missing nin's head band. He wondered about it, but didn't voice it. She seemed to have caught where his eyes were. "I know you are curious as to that," she waved her hand nonchalantly at the name plate. "I have divorced the Uchiha, and in doing so was disowned by my clan. I am just Kagome now."

"Why would they disown you?" He was confused.

"Higurashi clan members marry for life. Because I got a divorce from the Uchiha, they disowned me for not following Higurashi customs."

"That's stupid," he remarked.

"They are old fashioned," she reasoned. She thought it was stupid as well, and her brother often snuck out to visit her. She was glad that her brother still loved her. "But I know that is not why you are here." She sat across from him at her desk. "What are your feelings for Sasuke?" She asked bluntly and noted his blush. It made her smile soften.

"I care about him, more than I have ever cared about anyone." He sighed. He was still a bit confused to it all, really.

"Kyuubi doesn't help, does he?" He shook his head. "Kitsune don't care about gender, Naruto. You have to understand this. Kitsune only care about beauty and power. If they see something they like, they will do everything in their power to get it. No is not an option with them." Naruto nodded, thinking about this. Sasuke was powerful for someone their age, and there just was something alluring about him, and Kyuubi wanted him.

"Kyuubi was quiet about such things, until recently. He hates Sakura, but doesn't mind Sasuke. He wants there to be more with Sasuke. It is still new and confusing for me."

"You shouldn't worry too much, Naruto." She smiled and stood before approaching him. She ruffled his hair. "Come to my house for dinner tonight, alright." He nodded and stood. He knew she was up to something, but not what. He just left and sighed. He had to get to practice now. He was expecting Sakura to yell at him about being late, but he didn't care. He had gotten a large weight off of his shoulders and it was feeling great.

He got to the training field to see a dark scowl on Sasuke's face. He looked upset about something, then he noticed Sakura trying to hang off of him. Kyuubi growled in his head to get the bitch off of what was to be theirs. He just approached and made his presence known. Sakura glared at him while Sasuke almost looked relieved, but cleared all emotion from his face before shoving Sakura off of him harshly.

"You are late, Naruto!" She glared at him and made to hit him. He just dodged it.

"So what? Doesn't mean you have to hit me." He glared at her. He was so sick of how she treated him. "And I am tired of you hitting me for things that aren't my fault. Grow up, Sakura." He turned away from her and looked at Sasuke. He had that cocky smirk on his face again. It almost had him blushing but he sighed and forced it down. "We should start training."

"Nice of you to join us, dobe," he said. "Where have you been this morning?"

"That isn't any of your business, teme," he replied back. There was a cold but affectionate tone to how he had called him a dobe. He hadn't missed it, but Sakura had. It almost made him blush, that is, until Sasuke went at him, kunai in hand. He leapt back and thus started their usual fight. It was more of a lovers spat, but no one needed to know that.

Scene Change - Konoha Hospital - Kagome's Office

She sighed as she rubbed her temples. It had been a long day, but she was glad for the food and nap she managed to grab during lunch. There was currently blood on her clothes and she still had to go grab a few things for dinner before heading home to a welcome shower and a clean change of clothes. She was glad that her pants still fit and that her belly hadn't started to round yet. She was waiting for it though. No one was really able to tell just by looking at her, that she was pregnant, but the few Hyuuga members she came across could tell. They said it was in her chakra. She didn't question them, instead healing them and sending them on their way. They had been unusually kind to her. It might have been because they felt sorry for her for what had happened. It must have been circulating by now.

She knew it was circulating. On her break the other medics would look at her and whisper how she had cheated on Itachi with Hatake Kakashi. She knew who that was, but even she knew that he had more honor than to try to sleep with a married woman. Many of the males had more honor than that. Itachi really had no honor, and neither did any of the females he slept with. But she knew that the women only wanted the glory of him gracing their beds. They made her sick to her stomach, and she knew it wasn't morning sickness. Currently she was getting her stuff together to go home. She had already put all the patient files away, washed her hands and straightened out her desk. She was grabbing her canvas bag now and was turning off her light. She locked her office door and started to walk down the hall, the janitorial staff moping the floor. He had bid her a good night and continued on.

She left the building into the late afternoon sun. It would be up for another hour or so, so she still had time before the stalls closed. She walked through, ignoring the rumors being said about her, instead handling her business. She knew if they got a rise out of her, they would think the rumors true. It was not something she really cared about, because rumors usually were only rumors. They didn't bug her because she knew they were not true. She had always been faithful. But she knew soon they would start to spread rumors about the possible father of her unborn child. She knew the truth to that as well. Nothing they could possibly say could get her down, because she had not done anything wrong.

She got home with her groceries and placed them away before taking a quick shower. She managed to get out, dried off and clothed when her doorbell rang. She answered it to see Sasuke standing there. His hair was still slightly damp, but there was no damage to him from training. He came in and she closed the door. He watched as she started to prepare dinner. She knew he loved tomatoes and was currently cutting them for a salad. It made his mouth water. There was also some steak out, and she had already started the rice. The table was set for three instead of two, like usual.

"Is someone coming to dinner?" He asked to start a conversation. Silences between them were never awkward.

"Yes." She smiled. "No one special really." She placed the prepared salad in the fridge with the home made sesame seed dressing she had made the other day. There was also a pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice she made in the morning before work. She was currently frying up the steak as well as some corn. She covered the three cooked steaks and the corn. She stirred the rice after the button shifted from cook to warm and let it set for a few more minutes. She answered the door at the knock and Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto come in. Kagome closed the door and briefly left them alone as she went to wash her hands.

"Come sit down and eat," Kagome said as she made to move the food to the table. Sasuke stopped her and grabbed the food from her before moving to the table and setting them down. He finished grabbing the rest of the food and sat down in front of Kagome. Naruto took the seat between Kagome and Sasuke.

"You didn't tell me Sasuke was going to be here," Naruto said.

"I know." She smiled. "I think you two need to talk without others listening in, and I will play mediator." She started to put food on her plate. "So? Go on?" She settled down the food and grabbed the juice, pouring herself a small portion.

"Kagome?" Sasuke looked at her questioningly.

"You should put your fears to rest, Sasuke. You too, Naruto." She smiled knowingly. "Naruto wants to know how you feel Sasuke, and the same goes for Sasuke. I thought this dinner should be a starter." She started to eat.

"How do you feel, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, trying not to blush. Kagome had been blunt about all of this.

"It's hard to explain," he said quietly. He should have known Kagome would have pulled something like this. She was sweet but also extremely sly. "I know I like you, but not how much I like you. Everyone else annoys me. You don't. You are different from everyone else."

"Sasuke." Naruto didn't know what to say. Sasuke never said so much before. He just moved slowly towards Sasuke, and gave him a gentle but chaste kiss. It was all he could do to show Sasuke how he felt. Neither heard Kagome "aww" at the scene. After that the two blushed and ate. Sasuke wondered if it was really necessary for Naruto to kiss him in front of Kagome. Kagome was like his sister after all, only less annoying and she didn't tease or pick on him. She was more supportive, which was all he needed right now. And he would be there to help her with his niece or nephew.

Author's Note: So I managed to get this done at work. Yes, I know I should have been working instead but when you do the work I do, there really isn't much work to do, especially with so many other people to do it. I will have to start studying for another Certification, which might cut in on a bit of my time, but bear with me on this. I won't be studying all the time, just an hour at a time, because your brain can only handle so much.

Yes, there was a little yaoi in this chapter between Naruto and Sasuke, so sue me (not really). And there is a little insight to the Kyuubi no Youko and what Naruto really thinks of Sakura. If you are lucky I can crank out another chapter before I head to bed. I'm doing a bit of laundry and don't want to leave it in the washer. But as always, read, review, and ENJOY!


	5. That Is Rich

Chapter 5: That Is Rich

She had been progressing through her pregnancy just fine, glad to be rid of the morning sickness. The sexual cravings were a different story though. It was hard on her body but she managed to not give in to it. Sasuke and Naruto had been a great help to her, helping with the grocery shopping and any minor chores she needed done around the house. It was a relief to have some help with this. Her baby bump, which was still small, tended to get in her way. She couldn't bend down to pick anything up and it was slightly harder to put her shoes on. She could no longer take any baths either, not having anyone to help her up at the end of them. Her own body had felt weird and she found herself taking turns slower and approaching things at a much more sedated pace. She did everything in her power to avoid a collision with anything, and avoided anything that could result in her falling, which was why she had Sasuke and Naruto move her dishes to a level in which she could reach them easily. They understood since she lived by herself.

As for Sasuke and Naruto, they still snuck around. They felt that their love life wasn't anyone's business. They still mostly snuck off to Kagome's apartment for privacy. She didn't mind, and they still got a free meal out of it. They were able to be affectionate without Kagome teasing them. She really was a safe haven for them. Sasuke was a bit glad his mother was no longer upset, but she had become extremely cold towards Itachi and Fugaku. Yes, she still cooked and cleaned for the two, but Fugaku was put out because, well, his wife wouldn't put out. He figured it had to do with Kagome. Mikoto liked the girl far too much, in Fugaku's opinion. He still held a bitter resentment for his son's ex-wife, while his son seemed to forget all about her.

But the rumors had started to circulate around the village about who the father of the child was. Of course the Hyuuga and Inuzuka knew, but for different reasons. The Inuzuka could smell the scent of the father, even if it was faint, while the Hyuuga could not mistake the chakra signal, even if it was warped to accommodate the mother's chakra signal. Every chakra signal was unique after all. They did nothing to silence the rumors, and they knew Kagome ignored them. She was a smart girl in doing so, since most of the women wanted to get a rise out of the ex-Uchiha. She was far above that. She just carried on like her life like nothing was different. It annoyed the females, seeing as they took pleasure in other's pain.

"How much longer is it now?" Naruto asked her as they walked down the street, her shopping basket in his hand.

"Not too much longer now, about two more months." She rubbed her swollen stomach and smiled at the blonde. Sasuke was helping his mother with her groceries so he was not currently with them. "He loves to move around," she commented. "Mother said I was like that too." He chuckled. Her energy had gone mostly to her son's development. Admittedly, he gave her random boosts of energy and sometimes loved to sit on a nerve, causing one of her legs to go numb. She was lucky it never gave out on her.

"No weird cravings, like pickles and ice cream?"

"No weird cravings." She smiled as she felt her son send a sharp kick to her hand. "He is going to be a strong one, my little Keichi." She settled after she said his name. She guessed he was happy with the acknowledgement. "Sasuke says Mikoto still seems a bit upset with Fugaku and Itachi."

"I guess. He doesn't like to talk to me about his family." He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "It is a sore subject with him."

"He lives in his brother's shadow when it comes to Fugaku, and Itachi refuses to spend time with his brother. It's been that way before you guys went to the academy, and of course his mother worries about him. She is perhaps the only one in that clan he cares about." Naruto nodded. He saw Sakura heading their way and he scowled darkly. He didn't like the pinkette at all.

"Hey, Naruto, have you seen Sasuke? I can't seem to find him anywhere." She looked at Kagome, sizing her up. She didn't care if the woman was pregnant.

"Why should I tell you where Sasuke is? It's not like he wants you anywhere near him anyways," Naruto snapped. There was no way he was going to allow her anywhere near his Sasuke.

"Just because I don't like you like you want me to, doesn't mean you have to get between me and Sasuke," she said snidely.

"Oh, that is rich," Naruto said a smirk on his face. "I stopped liking you a long time ago, and I know for a fact you annoy Sasuke."

"I'm not the annoying one, Naruto. You are. Everyone knows it." She was yelling at Naruto, which had his eyes narrowing. Anyone that was anyone could see the danger Sakura was putting herself in.

"You need to leave," Kagome said sternly. "Naruto is not annoying. He is kind and helps those that need it. If anything, your voice is annoying, as well as your attitude. You are so full of yourself and no one likes you because of it. Why don't you grow up and get lessons in some manors." Sakura turned a glare on her and made to strike her but her arms fell limply at her sides. "And it is far more low to attempt to strike a pregnant woman. You have no honor." Her blue eyes narrowed on Sakura. "And I recommend you leave my brother-in-law alone." Yes, he wasn't her brother-in-law anymore, but he was still like a brother to her. "Come, Naruto, it is almost time for dinner." They turned away from a prone Sakura and made their way through the closing stalls and back towards her apartment.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, surprised when Sakura's arms fell to her sides uselessly.

"I am an extremely gifted medic nin, Naruto. I am able to strike pressure points without touching people with my chakra."

"Like the Hyuuga?"

"It is similar. But the Hyuuga block chakra points. I strike pressure points. It makes people unable to move, but it isn't permanent." Yes, she was far more skilled than she let on. "After Keichi is born, I'm going to start training to become a Jounin," she remarked. "I would have been a Jounin by now had I not married Itachi."

"Really?" He was surprised, because Kagome didn't seem like the type to fight.

"Yes. I had mastered two elements before my marriage to Itachi. I was on my way to mastering another element as well, but had to stop that training because of Fugaku." She started to put the food away as Naruto sat at her kitchen table.

"What elements had you mastered?" He wanted to know. She really was a mystery and there was not too much said about her around the village, aside from the rumors he knew were untrue. He could smell it. She only smelt of Itachi and no other male. He knew that would change the day the baby was born, from what the Kyuubi was saying. Itachi always smelt of different women, none of which were Kagome.

"I had mastered water and lightning and I had been working on wind. I hope to pick up where I left off."

"I mastered my wind element," Naruto said. "It took some help from Asuma and Jaraiya, but it was easy enough. And Sasuke is a master with fire and lightning because of Kakashi sensei." Naruto seemed excited about this. "Sakura hasn't mastered an element yet." He seemed to smirk. Ino was more impressive than Sakura, because at least she could do her clan's specialty. And Shikamaru had his shadow jutsu.

"That's good, Naruto. Perhaps when I am fit again, you and I can train my wind element." He nodded his head quickly, a grin plastered on his face as Kagome started to cook. It wasn't ramen, but her cooking was still so delicious.

Scene Change - Uchiha Compound - The Kitchen of the Head's House

Mikoto stood cutting some vegetables for a soup she was making. The fish had already been descaled and the intestines pulled out. It was salted and set in a boiling pot with some seasonings and some tomatoes and onions. She was cutting some greens now and had some lemon juice off to the side. She dumped it in to the pot and checked on the rice, before smacking Fugaku's and away from her pot of tea. She refused to give him any and he grumbled and scowled at this. He just took his seat with Itachi and Sasuke. Of course Sasuke was drinking some of the tea his mother brewed. It warmed him after a long day of training in the chilly air.

"I am the man of this house, Mikoto, and I want some tea," he growled out. She seemed to have ignored him, instead continuing to stir the soup. She would take a sip of her tea before batting her oldest son's hand away from the pot of tea as well. He scowled darkly and went back to his seat as Sasuke was allowed to help himself to some of the tea. They seemed to be plotting against them.

"You are not much of a man to doubt that sweet girl and not reprimand your son for cheating on her with all those women, even after admitting to it. That is what is more damaging to the Uchiha reputation." She turned off the soup. "She never once cheated on Itachi. She is pregnant with Itachi's child because he had forced himself on her when he was drunk." She turned away from the men. She felt so alone being in a house full of males. Kagome had made the place a bit warmer with her presence, and everything got done a lot faster with her there to help. And she thought it was time the truth came out. "She said nothing about it to spare this family the embarrassment and the two of you drove her out. The poor dear, fending for herself." She started to cry and it was Sasuke that comforted her. He was a good son.

"Lies," Itachi bit out coldly. "That filthy girl lies." He glared at his brother, whom was glaring at him so heatedly over his mother's shoulder. "I would never touch her."

"Then you shouldn't have even bothered to marry her," Sasuke said. "You should have just said no and let her have her family. Then you and her would not be in this mess." He tried to sooth his mother. "You should go rest, mother. You are still not over this." She nodded and he gently pushed her towards the hall. He glared at his father and brother before leaving. He couldn't eat with them, so he left the Uchiha compound and made his way to Kagome's appointment. He was expecting Naruto to be there and eating with her. They were much better company than his family was. He just let himself in to see Naruto talking animatedly with Kagome, a smile on her lips and laughter in her eyes. This was what he missed.

He approached Naruto and wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter male. He took in his scent and all his anger and frustration seemed to leave his body. His shoulders sagged and he could feel Naruto rubbing his back, the talk quieting down. This was all he wanted right now. And that delicious smelling food Kagome made. It smelled of pasta sauce and sautéed tomatoes. He could get used to this.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter, which I typed up while at work. Just read, review, and ENJOY while I try to get some sleep.


	6. Keichi

Chapter 6: Keichi

She was in labor now. Her son wanted out and he wanted out now, but the doctor told her not to push yet. She would scream with every contraction, but still try to control her breathing with the exercise they had her practicing. Sasuke was next to her, holding her hand and saying words of comfort and encouragement. He tried to ignore the pain in his hand from her grip. It was a strong one and his fingers were starting to turn blue. He hoped his hand wasn't broken after all of this. He wouldn't be upset with Kagome, but he would be with Itachi for putting her in this state. Where was Itachi now? He was probably in some whore's room doing Inari knew what, but he refused to think about it.

"It's almost time," the nurse said as she looked at Kagome. Yes, she was one of the few women that had not slept with Itachi, and she felt bad for her. Kagome had never done anything to harm anyone and had always been faithful, never sleeping with a man until she married Itachi, no matter how many men had hinted at it, or flirted with her. She took her job seriously.

"Everything will be alright, Kagome," Sasuke whispered to her as he unwrapped a hard candy for her to suck on. It would have to do until she could finally eat again. He put it in her mouth and he watched her suck furiously on it before another contraction hit. They were not far apart anymore, coming every few minutes. She wanted it to be over soon. She was tired, hungry and she needed to pee.

"Alright, when I say push, push, alright?" Kagome nodded, sucking furiously on the candy. It was the only distraction she had right now. She was told to push and she pushed with everything she had before collapsing back down, panting and trying to catch her breath before she was told to push again. It hurt so much, but she wanted her son out of her now. She gave a final push and fell back, a loud cry going through the room. She smiled, sweat glistening on her face, her face still as red as could be, but to Sasuke, this was the most beautiful he had seen her, more so when his nephew was placed in her arms, still covered in blood and amniotic fluid. He had stopped screaming and had looked up at his mother with the blue eyes of a new born.

"Hello, my little Keichi." She smiled down at her son and he looked up at her in wonder. Sasuke took a picture of them. It was a sweet sight and he knew his boyfriend would want to see the picture for himself. He smiled at his nephew and watched as they took the babe to clean him up and weigh and measure him. Kagome still had to deliver the afterbirth before they could get her cleaned up and placed in her room to wait for her son. It was an easier process than actually delivering her soon, and she was wheeled away to get cleaned up and changed. He would meet her in her room. He was certain his mother would want to hear the news as well. He would tell her when Kagome and the baby were resting.

"Sasuke!" He turned to see Naruto running towards him. "Did I miss it?"

"Kagome already gave birth. They are getting her cleaned up before taking her to her room." Naruto pouted.

"I wanted to be there for the birth." He saw the smirk on Sasuke's face. He blushed.

"Be glad you weren't there. I'm pretty sure my hand is broken, and Kagome sure knows how to curse up a storm." Naruto chuckled. It was out of character for Kagome to curse. She was usually extremely well natured. "There was also a weird sound when the umbilical cord was cut." Naruto shivered but Sasuke tried to comfort him. "Be glad you won't have to deal with that any time soon." Naruto nodded and watched as they wheeled Kagome into the room. Him and Sasuke entered and sat at her side. She was smiling at them, her face no longer red or sweaty, but she looked tired, but accomplished. A few minutes later a nurse came in with her son and Kagome immediately put him to feed. Keichi seemed hungry and took to nipple immediately. Kagome looked down at him and smiled and Sasuke snapped another picture while Naruto blushed. He was not use to a woman just pulling out a breast in front of him.

Keichi gave a yawn after pulling away from his mother's breast. He was full and tired and just fell asleep in her arms. It was late after all, maybe a bit after midnight and they could see that Kagome was tired as well. Sasuke moved forward and took his nephew from her so he could put him down to sleep so Kagome could do the same. He kissed him gently on the forehead after laying him down.

"Get some rest, Kagome. I'll be back in a few and Naruto will be here to look after you two." She nodded and yawned before closing her eyes to get so much needed sleep. Naruto never left her side as he tried to get as comfortable as he could in one of the hospital chairs. He wanted to question Sasuke, but didn't. He just watched Sasuke leave.

Sasuke traveled quickly and quietly through the night. He knew his mother was probably worried sick about him, with missing dinner and everything. He knew his father probably didn't much care and Itachi was away on a mission with Shisui. He just scoffed at the thought of his brother before entering the compound. The kitchen light was still on so he entered to see his mother sitting there with a cup of tea, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"Mother?" He looked at her and she looked up at him before standing and wrapping her arms around him.

"I was worried sick. Where have you been?" She stepped back and had to look up at her son. He had gone through a growth spurt within the last couple of months and was barely shorter than Itachi now. He was still as handsome as ever in her eyes.

"I was at the hospital, mother." His voice was low so as to not awaken his father. "Kagome gave birth to a healthy boy today." He saw the tears that came to her eyes. She had been away from Kagome for far too long. "She and Keichi are sleeping right now, but you can come visit in the morning. I am sure she would be more than happy to see you." She nodded and rubbed her tears away. "I have to get back to the hospital. I left Naruto watching over her and we know he can get a bit jumpy if left alone for too long." His mother nodded and he kissed her forehead before leaving. He knew his mother would take a nap then cook and possibly head to the hospital with breakfast for him, Kagome, herself and Naruto. She was a kind woman after all. He smiled to himself. He was an uncle now. He would be the best uncle there ever was.

Scene Change - Konoha Hospital - Kagome's Room - Early Morning

Kagome was sitting up in bed, her son nestled at her breast as he fed. Sasuke was sitting next to Naruto, whom was still out cold and snoring quite loudly. Kagome was laughing and he shook his head. The dobe really could find anywhere to sleep. He just sighed and nudged Naruto awake. His mother was going to be by soon and he would prefer it if Naruto was awake when she got here.

"What?" Naruto looked around quickly with sleepy eyes before facing Kagome and wiping the drool from his mouth. He stretched, hearing a few pops from his back. It was such an uncomfortable way to fall asleep. He settled back down and then he closed his eyes before sniffing the air. "Breakfast!" He turned around just as Mikoto was entering with a basket. He watched as Sasuke got up to help his mother with the basket. He took it from her and placed it on a bed side table and allowed his mother to take his seat.

Kagome looked at Mikoto and smiled as she felt her son pull back from her breast, a bit of breast milk leaking from her breast. Kagome just wiped it up before covering herself and burping her soon. A bit got on her night gown but she didn't much care. She would be changing soon anyway to go home. She just looked down at her son. His eyes had darkened since the birth to a deep obsidian color. He had a small tuft of black hair and wasn't as pink anymore. He seemed curious enough but didn't squirm around or cry out.

"Hello, Mikoto. It is nice to see you. And this little guy is Keichi, your grandson." She signaled down to the awake bundle. He just looked up at his mother, not making a sound.

"He is so adorable." Mikoto smiled and took the babe from Kagome's arms. He shifted his sights to her and seemed to give her a curious stare, but other than that, he made no sound. He just looked up at her before moving his eyes to take in more. The room was plain so did not keep his interest long, instead he looked back to Mikoto before she handed him off to Sasuke. Sasuke accepted him carefully and Keichi looked at him. He had the Uchiha dark eyes and hair, but he looked more like Kagome. He could never see his brother in this innocent child.

"I've brought breakfast," Mikoto said as she pulled out four containers and handed them out. It was scrambled eggs, some sausage; some toast with a side of butter and jam, cut fruit, and still in the basket was some wooden cups and a container of homemade apple juice. She handed out the utensils and everyone dug in, Keichi being placed to lean back against his mother so that her hands were free. He looked at the three people in front of him before glaring at the pink haired woman standing in the door way. Sasuke seemed to notice and turned to see Sakura standing there, a scowl on her face and her arms crossed.

"So this is where you two are," she said. "You are both late for training. Even Kakashi sensei showed up before you two."

"Shut up, Sakura. You're so annoying," Naruto said. He didn't even bother to look at her. Instead he continued to eat his food. "Besides, I told Kakashi sensei that Sasuke and I were going to be in the hospital with Kagome-chan, seeing as she gave birth last night. He said it was fine, seeing as it is Sasuke's nephew that was born."

"Everyone knows that it isn't Itachi's kid," Sakura said, her nose stuck up in the air.

"Yes he is," Mikoto said. "Keichi looks like Itachi when he was a kid." She smiled.

"Ask any Hyuuga or Inuzuka whose kid it is," Sasuke said. "Even they will tell you it is Itachi's kid." He turned back to his food and continued to eat, his nephew still glaring at Sakura. He liked his nephew very much. He hated Sakura just as much as he and Naruto did. "Why do you think they don't believe the rumors?"

Sakura glared at Kagome and Kagome looked at her, a scowl on her face and Sakura freaked, remembering what had happened earlier. It didn't hurt, so much, but she was left without the use of her arms for several hours. She couldn't even get inside her own home, instead having to kick the door to get someone to open up. She had to explain to her mother that she had attempted to attack a pregnant woman. Her mother had scolded her, but didn't punish her, figuring that Sakura was punished enough with not being able to use her arms for anything, and not having help from anyone. She turned and walked away, figuring she had better things to do with her time anyways.

The moment Sakura left, Keichi went back to looking around, his scowl gown. He really was cute. His expressions made Mikoto coo. Sasuke smirked and Naruto just smiled. They could get used to this kid.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter, that I managed to write at work again. I hope you enjoyed this. I am either going to sleep or to start on another chapter for this story, or another story. But read, review, and ENJOY!


	7. Four

Chapter 7: Four

Keichi had proven to be a smart child. He was also an extremely quiet child. He watched everything around him and glared at those that had given his mother dirty looks. He had even found a way out of his crib, without hurting himself, and into his mother's room and onto her bed. It gave her a scare to wake up with her infant son sitting on her bed and watching her. She had gotten used to it. He even woke his mother up when he was hungry or needed his diaper changed. It had freaked Sasuke and Naruto out when they were watching him one day. They had put him down for a nap and had started to make out. It had gotten a bit heavy, until Sasuke felt a stare on them. He pulled away to find his nephew sitting on the table in front of the couch, watching them intently. His eyes widened and Naruto freaked, falling behind the couch. She laughed and said she should have warned them that he could get out of his crib.

But they had seen him progress throughout the few years he was alive. He was four now and Kagome had no time for a relationship. She was always busy with work and raising her son. Word had gotten to the Uchiha clan that Keichi resembled them in looks, with his dark hair and eyes and pale complexion. That was where the similarities ended. He no longer looked like a baby Itachi; instead he looked more like his mother, only more like a boy. Fugaku scoffed and figured she had cheated on Itachi with someone in the clan, but everyone in the clan knew better than to sleep with the heir's wife. No one voiced it aloud, because Fugaku and Itachi were always right.

Sasuke and Naruto had come out of the closet to Sasuke's family. Mikoto had been understanding about it, since Naruto was always sweet with her and he was helping to take care of her grandchild. Fugaku and Itachi weren't. Fugaku, disgusted with his son, disowned him and Itachi mocked him. Sasuke had been kicked out of the house and had moved in with Kagome, seeing as she had an extra room. Naruto and Sasuke spent all their time there when not training or on a mission. And because he was disowned, his engagement had been called off. He didn't care because his relationship with Naruto was growing. Neither cared if anyone knew about it. Sakura had been bitter about this, and often tried to seduce Sasuke to her bed, more so when he was drunk. She even fed him shots in hope of getting him drunk enough to sleep with her. Naruto was always his savior and would drag him away to sleep it off at his place. They still hadn't gone all the way. They didn't think they were ready for that just yet.

Currently Kagome was walking with Keichi through the village, a basket for groceries on Kagome's arm. She secretly trained her son in nin jutsu. She didn't think he was too young to learn, after all, should something happen to her, he would have to protect himself. She had told him this and he nodded, understanding her completely. At the tender age of four, he had unlocked the Sharingan. The Uchiha clan didn't know, not even Sasuke or Mikoto. Kagome didn't think they needed to know. Instead, they did everything in secret, and she had finished mastering wind and water jutsu and became a jounin. But because she had her son and no one to truly look after him, she was never sent on a mission away from the village. She did her shifts at the hospital and the occasional watch at the gate. Once Keichi was older, she would take missions away from the village. That would be in a few years. She was in no hurry.

Keichi looked up at his mother as she looked through the fruit on the stand. She seemed oblivious to the looks she was getting from the men. His uncle had told him that Kagome was an attractive woman, and many men thought so. But being four, he didn't know what those looks meant. Maybe his mother would know, so he lightly pulled on the bottom of her shirt. She looked at him and he felt it was time to say something.

"What is with the looks from the men?" He was blunt, just like his mother.

She looked around, the men turning away quickly, hoping to not get caught. She shrugged and looked to her son. "Don't worry about it, Keichi," she said before going back to what she was doing. He just decided to glare at the men and stay next to his mother. Maybe his uncle Sasuke or uncle Naruto would explain it to him. They seemed to willingly answer his questions. The only question they refused to answer was who his father was. He didn't find it important anymore. His mother and two uncles were enough, and grandma Mikoto tried to spoil him rotten. All he really wanted was more kunai and shuriken. His grandma never brought him any, instead gifting him with clothes and scrolls. The scrolls were helpful, seeing as they held techniques, but he couldn't wear the clothes because he was not an Uchiha. His uncle Sasuke took care of the clothes and got him kunai and shuriken instead.

Admittedly, Keichi was tired of staying home by himself all the time but had no trouble convincing one of his uncles to take him to train while his mother worked. The only time this didn't work was when they were away on missions. He would get bored and go to the park alone and look around. There were kids playing together, but when he approached to play with them, they would run away from him, insults coming from their mouths. He scowled and left, flipping the kunai he had hidden and going to practice in the forest. He was always careful and he made sure to be home by the time his mother got back from her shift.

"How does dango sound for dessert?" Kagome asked her son.

His mouth watered. He loved dango so he nodded and took in his mother's smile. She was sweet to him, and he behaved well for her. He never wished to disgrace her, and he wanted to make her proud above all else. She deserved to have someone that would take care of her. His uncles helped, but he knew she needed something more, whatever that meant. He was not sure how to go about it though. His mother was busy with work and taking care of him and feeding his uncles. She did not notice any men. He really wanted to have a long talk with his uncles when he got the chance, and hopefully without his mother overhearing.

He got home with his mother and rushed to his room while his mother went to start on dinner. He wanted to put his kunai and shuriken up before his mother found them on him. She was fine with him having them, but she did not approve of him running around with them at his young age without her or his uncles there to make sure he didn't get hurt. Maybe he would convince his uncle to take him to train, and help him master the kanton. His uncle could do it, so he wanted to be able to do it too.

He came back into the kitchen and sat at the table, watching his mother prepare dinner. There were just so many questions he had, like when could he start the academy. He was eager to learn, even if his mother did teach him many things. He knew she was taking it slow with him, and that there were some things she did not teach him. She was protective of him, and he knew he was still too young to learn some of what she knew. She did teach him the basics taijutsu and ninjutsu, and a few advanced techniques. Because of that, he didn't care that he didn't have friends. They would only slow him down. He admitted that it would have been great to have a best friend, like uncle Naruto was uncle Sasuke's best friend. His mother didn't have friends though.

The door knob turned and he looked to see his uncles come in, both leaning against the other for support. They collapsed in a chair, tired and injured from training. His mother sighed before seeing to their wounds and going back to cooking. He looked at his uncles before standing and getting something to drink from the fridge. His mother's fresh squeezed juice was always so good, especially when she added it to a pot of tea. She did everything in her power to make sure he ate right.

"We have a mission away from the village starting tomorrow," Sasuke informed. "We should be back in a week." Kagome nodded and started to set the table as the food simmered. Sasuke and Naruto made themselves useful by placing the food and juice on the table. Keichi was still much too short to reach anything, except the cups and the food in the fridge. Once that was done, they made themselves comfortable at the table and started to eat, healthy chatter being exchanged.

Scene Change – Another Part of the Village

She smirked as she rubbed her belly. She was pregnant and she was approaching the supposed father now. Yes, it was hard to tell that she was pregnant, but it had been confirmed about a week ago. She could see him approaching now, a few women eyeing him, but he seemed to be walking with a purpose towards the Hokage tower.

"Itachi," she called out, knowing it would get a lot of attention. "I'm pregnant ith your child," she claimed boldly.

"You think you are the first to say that I am the father of your child. I know how many men you have slept with. What makes you think it isn't one of the other men you slept with son?" He looked at her coldly. She was turning to be like his ex-wife, that claimed the child she had was his son. "I highly doubt the child is mine." He moved past her.

"You're such a bastard," she said hatefully. "No wonder she left you. You are unfit to be called a man." People were whispering.

"Do not say such a thing again," he said heatedly at the woman. He didn't touch her, but the threat was there. No one questioned Itachi Uchiha. "You are nothing but a whore after all. Who would believe you over me?" He turned away before walking quickly, glaring at any and all that bad mouthed him. He had better things to do anyways.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. It was a little difficult to write, but hopefully the next chapter is a bit easier to write, and hopefully I can get it written faster than the day and a half it took me to come up with this. But as always, read, review, and ENJOY!


	8. Where Do Babies Come From?

Chapter 8: Where Do Babies Come From?

His uncles had come back from their mission relatively unscathed. He was glad about that, but he, his mother, and his uncle Sasuke were dragged to a party by his uncle Naruto. Uncle Naruto had said something about it being for a woman named Kurenai's baby. He did not know who this Kurenai was, but this better be good. He was missing out on his nap. Yes, he was four, but he still needed a nap every now and then, plus they had to bring a gift for the baby. What did you get a baby? He was confused, since he grew up with a stuffed toy and that was about it. He didn't see how the baby could use anything.

His scowl darkened as the baby started to wail loudly. It was fine earlier, with the adults talking and cooing over the baby, who he thought was just chubby with grubby, chocolate caked covered hands. He had looked at the baby and the baby had grabbed ahold of his shirt, smearing chocolate cake all over his white button up shirt. It was one of the few things he could wear that his grandma Mikoto got him. It was ruined now, no matter how much his mother scrubbed at the shirt. She had warned him not to wear the shirt, to go with one of the older, darker shirts. He hadn't listened because he was an unusually clean child, according to his mother. He had always been careful not to spill anything on his clothes.

There weren't many children here, maybe a niece or nephew of one of the adults but they stayed away from him, and played together. He was left out, but smirked. The adult were going on and on about how cut their nieces or nephews were. He could out do them if he wanted to. He had a knack for coming up with an innocent face. He could look adorable too, so he approached his mother, whom was in a crowd of adults, most of which were men, and a few other people that looked about his uncles' age. He put on his most innocent face and looked up at his mother before gently tugging on the bottom of her shirt. They stopped talking and the adults were staring at him. Good.

"Yes, Keichi?" She looked at the cute face of her son.

"Where do babies come from?" His mother blushed and the adults cooed at how cute he was. Of course he was cute. Who would think otherwise?

"Oh, uh…" He noticed his mother's blush darken as all eyes turned to her. "Well, hun, when a man and a woman love each other very much, they share a special hug. Babies sometimes result from that special hug."

"A special hug?" She nodded. "Then did you love my father?"

"That's a hard question to answer, Keichi." She sighed. She thought he was past this. "I did not love your father and he did not love me."

"So I was an accident." There was a sour look on his face.

"You were not a mistake; unplanned for, but not a mistake and I would not give you up for anything in the world. He may not have wanted you, but I loved you the moment I knew I was going to be blessed with you." She was smiling down at him and he could feel tears in his eyes. He just hugged his mother around the thighs and buried his head in her lap. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. It wasn't something he did often.

"Such a darling boy," Kurenai said, her red eyes taking in the four year old. She knew the rumors, but Kagome was such a sweet woman and it was hard to even think the rumors were true. Kagome seemed like an honest and faithful woman that obviously took good care of her son. She could see being friends with this woman, and Naruto did seem to be a better judge of character than most other people. "Feel free to come by whenever you want, Kagome-chan," Kurenai told the younger woman.

"A special hug, huh?" It was the sly voice Naruto and Sasuke knew too well. "Would you like to share a special hug with me?"

"Kakashi sensei," Naruto growled out. "You don't even know Kagome." He glared at his sensei. He knew about his teacher's perverted streak.

Kagome blushed. It was the first time a man had come onto her since her divorce with Itachi, but Naruto was right. They knew nothing about each other. She just cleared her throat to get his attention. "Naruto is right, Kakashi-san. You do not know me, and I do not know you. Perhaps, if we got to know each other…"

"Tomorrow, I'll come get you and we'll go get dinner." He smirked. He had roped in a date with her.

Naruto blinked, not sure what just happened. He shook his head and noticed the blush on Kagome's face, what seemed to be a smile on Kakashi's face, and Keichi seemed to be glaring at Kakashi. He sighed, knowing what thoughts could be going through Keichi's young mind.

"You're not taking my mother away from me," he said, his glare showing hate towards the much older man.

"Keichi," his mother gently scowled. "Stop being mean to Kakashi-san."

"He's trying to take you away from me. You're mine, mother."

"Yes, I am your mother sweetie, and he could never take me away from you." She crouched and hugged her son to her chest. "Don't you want a father figure in your life?" He shook his head. He was satisfied with having two uncles, even if he caught them being intimate on several occasions. It just seemed natural to him so he never questioned it because he still got all the attention he wanted from them.

"Sorry about, Keichi. He's an only child and is used to get all of my attention when I am home," she said to Kakashi.

"It is understandable." He smiled at her and looked at the boy. He was going through a phase right now where he wanted all the attention. It was the Uchiha blood in him, he knew. Soon, when he got more attention than he wanted, he would be completely fine with his mother's attention on someone else. He also knew that the boy was not used to him, so he would have to work to get her son on his side. He crouched down to the boy's level. "Would you like me to teach you few things?" He knew the boy had a drive to learn from what his two students said.

"Like what?" Keichi looked at him with a bit of skepticism. No one offered him anything, and no one wanted to be his friend.

"I know a lot of jutsu that you could learn." The boy's eyes brightened. He smiled knowingly. "I'll come get you tomorrow before your mother has to head off to work." He stood and looked at Kagome with his one eye. "I'll see you both tomorrow." And he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Did Kakashi just ask Kagome out?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"It would seem so," Sasuke said. "Looks like we are watching Keichi tomorrow and fending for ourselves for once." Sasuke wasn't used to fending for himself, but he could cook a few simple things to get them by for the night.

"She needs to get out every now and then though," Naruto said. "It'll be good for her." Naruto smirked. "Also means we'll have some alone time when Keichi goes to sleep." Sasuke hid his blush. Naruto was always the more sexual of them, but Sasuke wasn't one to complain, especially if he got his rocks off. They still hadn't had sex, but that didn't mean that Naruto was hesitant to please his partner.

Scene Change – Uchiha Main House – Itachi's Room

He lay in bed. Over the years, since he got a divorce with Kagome, women came forward claiming him as the father of their children. He lost count of how many women came forward, but he knew they had multiple partners. He did as well, but he was starting to be more careful. Kagome had been right. He had multiple sexually transmitted infections. He had been treated for all of them and had started to use protection when he slept with women. He knew because of the infections he had caught, his sperm count had gone down drastically. It was looking bad for him because he was expected to marry another woman and produce an heir.

He groaned and rolled onto his stomach. His father was looking at a number of females for him to marry, all of which were conceited bitches. He was better off with Kagome because she expected nothing from him, and he could have just claimed the child and nothing else would have been expected of him. But he was younger them and he had wanted his freedom back then. He was just now realizing how good he had it when he had been married to the woman. His mother refused to clean his room and do his laundry, stating she had gotten used to the lighter load since Kagome would wash his laundry and clean up the room. Now he had to do it himself. He found it easier to deal with if he didn't make a mess. His laundry he did on a day off, even if he had better things to do.

He gave a low moan. He dared not cry out. He had brought a woman home with him, without his family's knowledge he hoped. He had to be quiet and he warned her to be quiet, or he would never sleep with her again. She had obliged and right now she was sucking on his cock. It felt good and it took his mind off of previous thoughts. He had to admit that she was talented, but that was it. He knew she hoped that he would love her, but he never would. His heart was black and cold and would never allow him to love someone.

Author's Note: This chapter was easier to write and it didn't take me too long. I hope to start on another chapter, but it is time for me to feed my ever growing baby. Pregnancy is a btch, but read, review, and ENJOY!


	9. You Have a Mission

Chapter 9: You Have a Mission

Keichi yawned as he stretched the smell of breakfast on the air. It made his mouth water so he got up and rubbed at his eyes as he entered the kitchen. He took a seat and watched as his mother placed food on the table before him. He dug in heartily, but still managed to not make a mess of himself or the area surrounding him. He was eager to see what the Hatake would teach him. He heard he knew how to use the Sharingan. He wanted to see what he could do with it.

"Kakashi should be here in an hour to get you. I have to get to work. Try not to be a handful with him, okay?"

"Yes, mother," he said as she kissed his forehead and left. He finished eating and placed his plate in the sink before heading to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. He finished that and dressed in a pair of black shorts and shirt. He wrapped his shins and calves before securing a pouch for his kunai and shuriken. He pulled on his ninja sandals, which happened to be black as well. He wore all black to state that he belonged to no clan, just like his mother. He brushed out his hair, which was getting a little long, before tying it at the nap of his neck, his bangs swept over his eyes. He would have to ask his mother to cut his hair soon.

There was a knock at the door and he answered it to see the Hatake standing there. He didn't seem to be caring, while Keichi had a scowl. He stepped out and locked the door behind him, before following after Kakashi.

"We are going to go meet with my team," Kakashi said.

"Uncle Naruto and uncle Sasuke?" He seemed surprised. He hadn't been able to show them what his mother had taught him. He smirked and Kakashi chuckled. Yes, Kakashi was running a bit behind schedule, but oh well.

"You are late!" Sakura seethed as he approached.

"I had to go…."

"Liar!" Sakura said, not noticing the four year old behind Kakashi.

"Sakura, Kakashi sensei isn't lying," Naruto said as his nephew glared at the pink haired banshee. "What is my nephew doing here?" Naruto asked, knowing Sasuke was wondering the same.

"I promised him I would train him today, remember?" Kakashi said.

"Uncle!" Keichi ran forward and hugged Sasuke and Naruto around the legs. He looked up at them with a smirk. "He only offered to get a date with mother." The two nodded and patted his hair. "I didn't know you would be here."

"Yes, this is the time we usually train," Sasuke said. "Where is your mother?"

"She had a shift at the hospital so she is there now." They nodded. "Mother wants you two to watch me tonight while she goes out to dinner." The two nodded as he stepped back. Sakura was glaring at the child. He always glared at her and she hated the child's mother. "Shall we get started, Hatake-san?" He looked at the silver haired male and he nodded, not bringing out his book. There was a child present after all.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, you three will fight each other." They nodded and Kakashi turned to the child. "We'll work on the basics for hand to hand combat."

"Mother already taught me the basics," Keichi said with a scowl. His mother was a jounin after all. "And she already taught me how to throw kunai and shuriken accurately." Kakashi looked at him skeptically. "She thought I should know how to defend myself should something happen to her." Kakashi nodded.

"So I'll show you something else," Kakashi said as he looked at the four year old. He held the same seriousness as the Uchiha, but something about this boy screamed Kagome. Yes, he didn't know her personally, instead hearing rumors about the jounin. She was talented in healing jutsu, but was also gifted in the elements. He had snuck a peek at her records to see that she had mastered four elements, so he would assume the boy would be just as talented, especially if he had inherited the Sharingan. But there was no telling if he had inherited the gift, or curse.

Keichi looked on as Kakashi did a few hand signs and blew fire. He recognized it as the Uchiha signature technique. He didn't catch all of it, instead he activated a small genjutsu and activated his Sharingan. The genjutsu would only hide his eyes, he knew. His mother had taught him the simple genjutsu after he had unlocked the Sharingan. It was how he was able to learn so quickly, but even he knew it had its limits and he only used it for short spans of time.

"Can you demonstrate it again?" He asked. He knew he had a much better vocabulary than most his age. His mother was the one to teach him after all. He just watched as Kakashi did the hand signs and did the technique. He managed to copy the hand signs before blowing out, the technique being performed almost flawlessly. He was small so the flame was smaller, but it was there.

Kakashi looked at the boy. He could see a faint genjutsu, but he knew what to look for. He wanted to assume that the boy did in fact already activated the Sharingan. Uchiha were fire natured by birth so it would be safe to assume that the boy could master his fire element before starting the academy in three years. He wanted to see if Kagome would allow him to train him. Yes, he'd have an advantage above his future class mates. He smirked. He wondered just how skilled the boy was.

Sasuke and Naruto smirked at the display from their nephew. Yes, they knew he was talented, with who his parents were. Kagome knew medical techniques that could heal or destroy a person. She would have been dangerous in ANBU but she didn't want that blood on her hands. But even they did not know what she was completely capable of.

Sakura was steaming. They were supposed to be training but Naruto and Sasuke turned their attention to the boy. She scowled. It was bad enough that Naruto stole her Sasuke, but now the child had to have all the attention of her team mates and her sensei. Yes, the kid could have been cute, but he was a pain in her ass. Why did he have to tag along?

"Impressive, Keichi," Kakashi said, a secretive smile on his face. He would just continue to train the young boy.

Scene Change - Konoha Hospital - Kagome's wing

She was running around seeing to the few patients she had. Most were men, seeing as the women refused to be seen by her, and she wasn't part of the child's ward, where she had originally started out. She knew the men eyed her, but she ignored them and their flirtatious comments. She knew what went on in the village, and the men that she treated thought she would be easy, not to mention a lot of them slept with the same women Itachi slept with, so there was no doubt in her mind that these men had something. She wasn't willing to sleep with them and just be another notch on their bed post. She had more self-respect than that.

Yes, there were rumors about Kakashi being a player, but she knew enough women turned him down. She knew it had to be because of his late father's reputation. But she respected the man, because he was not willing to leave a team mate behind. He would have been scum for doing it. She knew Kakashi's mask stemmed from the past, and what had happened with his father. He was too ashamed to show his face. But she would show him that he had nothing to be ashamed of. In her books, his father had been an honor bound hero.

She healed the man before turning around and running from the room to yet another room, of which the man eyed her like she was a piece of meat. Yes, she had lost all the baby weight a long time ago, and her hips had not gone down completely from when she was pregnant with her son, but her waist was small and her bust generous. She was beautiful, from what she heard the men say. They were far too afraid to approach her, as if she were still a part of the Uchiha clan, when she no longer belonged to a clan. Maybe that was what made her no longer appealing. But she didn't want to be seen for her body or face, or power. She wanted to be seen for who she was. She was a kind mother, and she was caring, though no one but Sasuke and Naruto and her brother knew it. Everyone else seemed to despise her, so she treated them nicely, but had kept them at a distance. She was the only one that the Hokage would allow to treat him. He was getting up there in age and wanted to step down as Hokage. She had given him a few suggestions, and he only said he would think on it. He was thinking of having one of his students take over, so that left Jaraiya or Tsunade. Jaraiya, she felt, wasn't mature enough for the position. She had met him a few times and he had hit on her. The man was old enough to be her father. As for Tsunade, she had never met the woman, but had heard she was a skilled healer. She was a serious woman with a drinking and gambling problem.

Kagome sighed as she saw to her last patient and exited more calmly before stepping into her office. She closed the door and her head hit her desk. The other nurses had pawned their work off on her, so she was running around looking over their patients and hers. None of the men dared to grope her after that first incident. She had almost torn the man's hand apart from the inside out. It was a warning, but she had repaired the damage she had caused. They didn't dare touch her after that. They kept their distance but still flirted with her. She ignored it, knowing they flirted with any attractive medic.

"Kagome, before you go home, the Hokage wanted you to have a look at him. He's in his office," one of the other medics said, opening her door without knocking. Kagome waved them away and stood, grabbing her bag after putting the files away. She turned off the light before locking her door. She strolled down the hall at a quick pace. She wanted to hurry since she had a date tonight. It was her first date in many years, and she was looking forward to a night out. She smiled and kept walking, exiting the hospital and walking to the Hokage tower.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" Kagome said after gaining permission to his office.

"Yes." He sighed, feeling exhausted and stretched out, more so as of late. "My health is declining as of late." She nodded. She had to see to him at least once a weak. The medicine she gave him would only keep him alive for so long. "I know you have not left the village in many years, but I want you to go and find Tsunade." He sighed.

"I cannot leave my son here," she murmured.

"I am sending Kakashi with you. I trust Sasuke will look after your son in your absence." She nodded. Sasuke would make sure he was seen to, and she was sure if she told Mikoto that she was going to be away for an extended amount of time, she would bring the two, or three seeing as Naruto would be there too, food.

"Very well, Hokage-sama."

"I give you this mission because I am sure you can convince her to take the position."

"I will not fail you, Hokage-sama." She bowed and left after being dismissed. She quickly made it home to see Keichi there with Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto. "Sorry I'm late. I was called to the Hokage's office. I'll shower and get changed now." Kakashi nodded and sat on her couch as Keichi looked at Sasuke and Naruto. They were in secretive intimate mode.

Kagome quickly showered and dressed, before brushing her hair and leaving it down. She put on a light coat of lip glass and some mascara. She pulled on some black strappy heels and walked out, ready to go, a black clutch at her side. It matched greatly with her black dress. Kakashi was already dressed in a pair of slacks and a button up shirt, face still covered and hair just as messy as always. She stepped out and all eyes turned to her.

"You look beautiful, mother," Keichi praised as he looked at her. She never dressed like this.

Kakashi was left speechless and Sasuke and Naruto couldn't look away. Their sister was beautiful and they knew she would be turning a lot of heads tonight. She was blushing lightly and brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"We should get going, Kakashi," Kagome said, knocking them out of their thoughts. He nodded and looked at the scowl on Keichi's face. It was a promise that if he tried anything funny, he would have three angry males on his case. He smiled sheepishly and left with Kagome, after she gave Keichi a kiss on the forehead.

Kakashi made sure she had a good time while many men stared at her, even though they were with their girlfriends. The women would smack their men, whom would ask what and get a lecture for staring so hard at a woman. He silently chuckled but treated her to a quiet and peaceful meal and light dancing. He knew the basics and so did she, but they still seemed graceful. Afterwards he went on a walk with her.

"We should be turning in, Kakashi. We have to leave on a mission in the morning," she stated, a bit hesitant to end the nice night.

"We have a mission?" He was confused.

"Yes. We are being sent out to find Tsunade by the Hokage. Your team is being left behind." He nodded and sighed as he dropped her off. "Thank you for the good time." She smiled and kissed his clothed cheek before stepping inside and locking the door. She never saw the blush on Kakashi's face. Instead she pulled off her heels, wrote a small note, which she posted to the fridge, and headed to bed. She would have to be up early and set out to find Tsunade. She was looking forward to leaving the village for once in many years.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I wrote this while at work, same with the next chapter as well. This chapter is a bit longer than the other chapters, but that should make up for the next chapter being a little short. But as always, read, review and ENJOY!


	10. The Next Hokage

Chapter 10: The Next Hokage

Kagome met Kakashi at the gate bright and early. She knew he would show up on time, because this mission was important. She didn't tell him that Tsunade was to become the next Hokage, only that they had to find her. Pakkun was out and sniffing around, trying to find a scent, while Kagome had her summon, a bright red bird, flew above head, looking out into the distance. It swooped down and landed on her shoulder. "Her chakra signature is that way," the female voice said, wing pointing in the direction it saw the chakra signal in. It poofed and they started off.

"That is a useful bird," Kakashi commented.

"Yes, Ren can see chakra signals. It makes tracking easier, especially when the person you are tracking doesn't realize it." She smiled as they leapt off, Pakkun following after them. It was going to be a long trip.

Scene Change - Kagome's Apartment - Sasuke's Room

He was waking up, the arm of his boyfriend heavy around his waist. He groaned at the early hour and moved Naruto's arm so he could sit up, effectively waking up the blonde. He was naked and he blamed it on Naruto. The moment Keichi was fast asleep, Naruto kissed him. It had gotten heated and the next thing he knew, he was on his bed with Naruto straddling his waist and kissing him deeply. It was all well and good, until Naruto started to pull his shirt off. Next thing he knew, his pants was gone and his boyfriend had his cock in his mouth. Naruto really did know how to please him. He was sure Kagome was awake by now, so stood from the bed, at the protest of Naruto and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and a pair of pants before making his way from his room.

Kagome was nowhere in sight and Keichi was still fast asleep. He finally let out the yawn he was holding in before stretching and feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He dropped his hand and looked around.

"Kagome left a note," Naruto said, making his way to the fridge and pulling the note from the fridge. "The Hokage sent her and Kakashi on a mission." He groaned. It meant they were going without Kagome's cooking. The cleaning wasn't bad, since Sasuke usually kept everything clean anyways. There was a knock at the door and Sasuke answered it to see his mother standing there.

"Kagome informed me she would be gone for an extended amount of time so I brought breakfast. Where is my grandson?" She looked around the room.

"He's still sleeping," Sasuke said. "He had a long day, with Kakashi sensei teaching him a few jutsu. He can already perform the Kanton."

"He really is special." She smiled and set the basket down. "I'm going to go wake him up." She turned towards the hall.

"No need," Keichi said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and trying not to yawn. "Where is mother?" He looked around the room.

"The Hokage sent her on a mission," Naruto said. "Kakashi went with her, so me and Sasuke will be watching you."

"How long is she going to be gone?" He looked about ready to cry. Yes, he was independent for a four year old, but he was still a mama's boy.

"We're not sure. I guess it depends on how fast they get the mission done," Sasuke said. "But grandma brought breakfast."

Keichi looked at his kind grandmother and approached. She would visit from time to time, but she wasn't anything like his mother. He still loved his grandmother though. She spoiled him rotten at every chance she got. In fact his birthday was soon. He knew he could get her to get him the set of kunai he had been eyeing lately. Yes, she wouldn't approve but she'd get it anyway, as long as he promised to use it while being supervised.

"Come now," she picked him up and put him in his chair as she set out the still steaming food. It smelt good to them so they all sat down and she served them. They dug in. "I'll be bringing food for you three until Kagome gets back."

"You are a life saver," Naruto said between bites. Mikoto's food was almost as good as Kagome's food.

Mikoto smiled and when they were done, she packed up the containers and left. She had a house to clean.

Scene Change - Another Village

She was playing another game, her assistant behind her holding her pig. She had won a giant bottle of sake and looked around, eyes narrowed.

"Shizune, something bad is going to happen," she stood with her bottle of sake and started to try to flee as fast as possible, only to be stopped in her tracks. There standing in front of her were two Konoha nin. She turned to run the other way, only for a fire to sprout up in front of her. She really was trapped.

"You do not know how hard it is to find you," the woman spoke. "You move around far too much."

"She didn't want to be found, Kagome," the male said looking at Tsunade. "Isn't that right, Tsunade-san." He was smiling at her.

"What do you want?" Tsunade asked, eyes narrowed on the two.

"Sarutobi-sama sent us to retrieve you," Kagome said. "He told me to bring you back using any means possible."

"You do not know who you are messing with," Tsunade said.

"But I do. You are a Sannin after all. There is a lot I am expecting." Kagome sighed, sadness creeping into her eyes. "Can you just come with me so I can return to my son quickly?"

"You can't guilt trip me," Tsuanade said, a glare still on her face.

"I guess I have no choice," Kagome said as she concentrated. A few seconds later Tsunade fell over. She was still conscious but couldn't move. Shizune looked shocked and so did Tsuanade. She summoned Ren and the bird was much larger, big enough to carry the four of them. "Shall we get going?" Kagome asked as the fires went out and Ren secured the busty blonde in her tail. Shizune got on followed y Kakashi and Kagome. "Back to Konoha, Ren." The bird gave an affirmative before flying off and back towards Konoha.

It didn't take as long to get back to Konoha and Tsunade was still paralyzed thanks to Kagome. She could control it now so the blonde had no way of making an escape. She was silently cursing her luck. If only she hadn't won that bottle of sake. It was too late now, and she could see Konoha now, as the sun started to rise. The bird had easily landed on the roof of the Hokage Tower. Ren vanished and Kakashi carried the woman into the Hokage's office. He was sitting in his chair and looking grim.

"We've returned, Hokage-sama," Kagome said. "I had to use a bit of force."

"I see." He looked at Tsunade. "If you will." Kagome nodded and Tsunade was able to move again. She was placed on her feet by Kakashi. "Kagome is a very talented medic." His eyes were laughing at Tsunade. Tsunade scowled at him. He started having a coughing fit and Kagome approached, her healing chakra going into his skin and to his lungs, ending his coughing fit and allowing him to breath. "I am dying, Tsunade. I have been able to hide it for this long with Kagome's help, but I will not be able to hide it for much longer."

"There is only so much I can do," she stated.

"I'm not asking you to prolong my life. Kagome has done that enough. I want you to take over as Hokage, until you can find someone to replace you." He looked her in the eye.

"Have Jaraiya do it," she bit out.

"Jaraiya isn't very fit for the title," Kagome said. "He isn't the maturist shinobi there is."

"He has already declined the position," Sarutobi said. "Please, take this dying man's last request."

Tsunade sighed. It would be a difficult position to fill, but it was either she do it, or the village elders, and heaven forbid that happen. "Fine." She sighed again. This was her sensei after all, and she would do anything for the man she respected.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. Time for me to finish getting ready for work.


	11. Paternity Test

Chapter 11: Paternity Test

Tsunade seemed to transition into the role of Hokage seamlessly. No one seemed to question it, instead accepting it. Sarutobi's condition had only gotten worse, and a month after Tsunade had taken over had died. There was a funeral and almost the whole village was there, the civilians wet-eyed as the ninja had solemn faces. Kagome did not cry, instead standing by Kakashi and her son. Keichi was holding her hand and Naruto and Sasuke stood behind her. Kakashi was sighing sadly, but he was not as sad as the day his sensei had died. Death was a part of a ninja's short life. It was only a matter of time before they all died.

But that was all three years ago. Now Keichi was seven and in the academy. He was top of his class, and chances were, he was going to graduate early. He had been taught many things by his mother, Kakashi, and his two uncles. Kakashi had moved in with him and his mother about six months ago. He treated his mother with respect, even if he was perverted at times. Keichi knew it was because a ninja's life was short. There were no delusions about that, but the stronger he was, the longer he and his mother would live. He would protect his mother no matter what.

He was actually walking down the street with his mother now. They were going grocery shopping now, and he did not like the looks on the face of the group of women approaching his mother now. He scowled darkly, more so when one of them shoved his mother against the wall. His mother knew better than to attack those in the village, but he knew she should have defended herself, especially since the other four women were pulling out kunai and shuriken.

"You are the reason he won't acknowledge our children as his," the woman commented. "For that you need to pay." She pulled out her own kunai, and Keichi scowled, before shoving the woman away from his mother. He activated his Sharingan without the usual genjutsu to hide it.

"I will not let you harm my mother," he said seriously, his own kunai out. His eyes narrowed on them as the tamoe around his eyes started to spin. Each eye held three tamoe. The women stepped back. Usually they would just knock the child out of the way, but his red eyes stopped them. They knew better than to mess with an Uchiha. They stepped back and fled. "Are you okay, mother?" He turned to her after deactivating his Sharingan. She seemed fine, the few groceries they had purchased on the floor. He picked them up and put them back into the basket.

"I'm fine, Keichi." She smiled at her son, and he took up her hand and they started off, murmurs going through the on looking crowds. They both ignored them and kept picking up what they would need for their dinner. She told her son that if they got a rise out of him with their rumors, than they would think it were true. He took that to heart, so ignored the comments about him the others in his class said. He could care less about them. He was better than them. He wouldn't ever say it out loud and he would never abandon his mother like her family had.

Scene Change – Konoha Police Station – Fugaku's office

He was sitting down doing his paperwork. It was a strenuous job, but someone had to do it. He just groaned as a woman ran into his office without knocking. He glared at her, and she shivered lightly in suppressed fear. "What is it?" He snapped at her.

"Fugaku-sama, there is a rumor going around the village about Itachi's ex-wife's son." She was panting and sweating and she was hoping he would not lash out at her. "They say he has activated the Sharingan when five women made to attack his mother. There were three tamoe. I saw it with my own eyes."

Fugaku leaned back in his chair, a scowl on his face. It would seem that she had an affair with another Uchiha, but who? He would just file for a paternity test. All the blood samples for his clan were in the database. Sure they all had similar DNA, being inbred and all, but the child's DNA would be almost an exact match. He had something he had to do, so he dismissed her, and ignored the rest of the paperwork, standing from his desk and leaving his office. He would locate Kagome and order her to get a paternity test done for her son. He couldn't have another Uchiha running around outside of his clan. Sasuke was enough of a disappointment, but the child proved to be promising if he had already activated the Sharingan at this young an age.

He found them in the village, shopping, the boy holding onto his mother's hand and glaring at anyone that gave her dirty looks. There seemed to be a permanent scowl on his face. He just approached them with a cold look on his face and stopped in Kagome's path. He knew he had her attention when she stopped walking and pushed her son behind her, out of his sight. Yes, he knew she would be protective of her son.

"It has come to my attention that he has activated the Sharingan," he stated coldly.

"What of it? He wasn't born into your clan or any clan." She glared at Fugaku.

"Take him to get a paternity test," he demanded.

"So you can get your son to take my son away from me? You didn't seem to care about him when I was pregnant with him."

"If he is Itachi's son, you will just remarry my son, and come back to the clan."

Kagome shook her head. "Go back to somewhere I was neglected and abused. No thanks. I am fine with what I have now." She made to go around him with her son.

"You are afraid of the truth," he mocked her.

"The truth is Itachi is his father. I have nothing to hide." She walked on, her son coming back to her side and sent him a glare over his shoulder. He did not like Fugaku.

Fugaku scowled at her reply. It was not something he had been expecting from her. Most everyone else was afraid of him, but not her, and not that child. He scowled after them. He wanted the truth, and he would not believe her, especially since his son had never remembered sleeping with her to conceive the child. He would just get Mikoto to get the girl to get a paternity test. But Mikoto seemed to be on the girl's side. He would have to use one of the females of his clan that was employed in the hospital. They would do as he said.

He approached the hospital and found one of the Uchiha women. She bowed, not meeting his eyes, asking what he needed. He simply told her to run a paternity test on Keichi, and any other woman that came in claiming Itachi was the father of their child. He had already told Shisui to keep Itachi away from women while on missions. He knew Shisui would listen to him, and that Itachi would not like this at all. He didn't care anymore. Itachi was making the clan look bad with his promiscuous behavior, and infidelity during his marriage. He thought Itachi had known better than that.

He had even heard of the diseases his son had from one of the Uchiha employed in the hospital. He knew there was a chance that Itachi could no longer have kids, which meant there was no heir after Itachi. He could have had Sasuke produce an heir, but he disowned Sasuke after finding out he was gay and in a relationship with the Uzamaki brat. He could have hid Sasuke being gay, but not the fact he was dating Naruto. Sasuke would have done what he told him when it came to marrying the other Uchiha, especially since his child would have been heir. He could not do that any longer though.

It had been a few days and right now the Uchiha he asked about the paternity tests was in front of him, several folders in her arms, and her eyes downcast.

"What is it?" He was scowling. His meal was getting delayed.

"These are the folders for the children that are Itachi's." She stepped forward and placed the folders before him. "There is even back ground on the children." Her eyes lowering further to the ground. "None have activated the Sharingan like Keichi has. He is Itachi's son."

"You can go." She nodded before bowing and leaving. He looked at the folders. There were eight, one of which was Keichi's. The others did not look promising. Their mothers were nothing special, a bit on the beautiful side, but they had no special talents, even if they were kunoichi. They weren't from respectable families either. That is except Kagome, before her divorce from Itachi. The Higurashi were respectable, but all were talented, and were known to marry for life. Some were skilled healers, and others masters of multiple elements. Kagome was one of the best medics, second only to the Hokage, it was said. They were beautiful or handsome people as well.

He stood and picked up the files before heading to the door. His wife was expecting him home for lunch, and he didn't want to disappoint her. She had been right about Kagome carrying their grandchild. He felt ridiculous for demanding she get an abortion. He should have waited until after his grandson's birth to get a paternity test. He wouldn't be in this mess if he had waited and believed her claim of Itachi being the father, but he had been so suspicious of her. Mikoto had tried to tell him, but he was stubborn and would rather listen to his own blood than a woman that was only married into the clan. She should not have been working anyways when she was married to Itachi. He should have seen the signs of neglect on his son's part. But his son seemed perfect. It was all a rouse.

Author's Note: This chapter took me a while, but that was only because I didn't know how to end it. I will try to finish the next chapter quickly. I also blame not updating on being anxious to know the gender of my baby. Turns out I'm having a boy. I should have known from this fiction, but oh well. As always, read, review and ENJOY!


	12. He Isn't Like You

Chapter 12: He Isn't Like You

He had been gone on a mission for a little over two weeks. He was in a foul mood since he had been unable to bed a woman on his last mission, his cousin keeping him away from the women for some reason unknown to him. He was sexually frustrated from not getting laid within what seemed months. Even the women in Konoha seemed to be avoiding him, whispering and glaring at him. He didn't really care, but if he didn't get laid soon, he was going to snap.

He had just turned in his mission report, it still being early in the day. He scowled as he entered the manor, his father sitting at the table and his mother cooking. He just took his seat and his father looked at him. He knew this could not be good for him.

"I know you must be frustrated by now," Fugaku said. "I did tell Shisui to make sure you didn't sleep with anyone on your missions." He smirked. "And I threatened the women you usually sleep with here." His smirk changed to a scowl. "We do not need any more of your illegitimate children popping up."

"None of those children are mine," he scoffed.

"These say otherwise." He threw the files on the table before his son. "The women came to me and I gave the hospital permission to run the tests. Seven children, Itachi, seven. They'll all be useless and a shame on our clan if they are unable to activate the Sharingan and perform our clan jutsu." He stood and looked out the window. "Your ex-wife was telling the truth, Itachi. That boy is your son. He would have been legitimate had you not divorced her." He turned and glared at him. "Already he is able to use the Sharingan. He's seven, younger than you were when you activated the Sharingan." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "She refuses to remarry you. I cannot blame her anymore. You cheated on her throughout your marriage to her, and I over looked it, thinking it was just a phase. Yet you still sleep around, getting other women pregnant."

"I've been more careful," he remarked. He didn't want to tell his father that his sperm count was low now from the infections he had gotten from sleeping around with other women.

"No excuses," Fugaku said. "You are supposed to set an example for the others. What will they think, knowing you have eight unclaimed children, seven of which that are useless to us?" He looked at the Uchiha. "Inari only knows how many more children you sired outside of our village. You better pray that they are unable to use the Sharingan, or so help me, Itachi, you will not like the consequences."

Itachi scowled. This was all those women's fault, more so his ex-wife's fault. She just had to go and ruin his fun. And what was this about her son being able to use the Sharingan at the age of seven? There was no need for the child to be able to use it. Most in the clan didn't activate it until after the academy. The child probably couldn't even perform the clan's fire ball jutsu. He scowled. He would give Kagome a piece of his mind.

Scene Change - Kagome's Apartment

She sighed, a smile on her lips. Kakashi was off training with his team, Keichi was in class, and she was enjoying a much needed day off. Tsunade didn't need a medic nin, being skilled in healing, but her longer shifts made it essential for her to have a day off in the middle of the week. She worked several hours longer than her counter parts, taking more patients than she had time for. Kakashi and Keichi were understanding, so didn't complain, even if dinner was slightly later than usual. Sasuke had decided to move in with Naruto, their relationship having stepped up within the past three years, and she was tired of the noises the two made at night. They still stopped by during meal times and on birthdays, but aside from that, the two kept to themselves. She missed them sometimes.

She got up and grabbed the basket of clothes from both rooms and the hamper from the bathroom. She was going to do laundry since there was nothing else for her to do. The house was always clean, the beds made every morning, and the dishes done after meals. It wasn't a lot of laundry, as long as she did it twice a week. It didn't take long to do either. It was something to pass the time before she went to get the needed groceries for dinner. It was Kakashi's birthday so she was planning on doing something special. She would have to wait till her son was asleep for the surprise. Sadly, her and Kakashi never had sex. She wasn't used to it, and with her time focused on raising Keichi and her shift at the hospital and training, it never came to her mind, and Kakashi never was one to force things on her. She thought it was about time.

Putting the clothes in the dryer, she stood. She would get her groceries now, and hopefully the laundry would be done by the time she got back. Then all that would need to be done is to fold the laundry and start on the dessert she had in mind tonight. It didn't look like it, but her son and Kakashi had a sweet tooth. Sure, Keichi turned down sweets in public, but at home, he would silently beg his mother for some. She would smile and laugh to herself, especially at the faces Keichi would make while consuming ice cream. She also had to go pick up Kakashi's birthday present. She knew Kakashi's students would be here, so she was making a ton of food. Kurenai was coming too, and she would be bringing her son. Of course Gai was coming, with his team, and Asuma would come too. It would be a full house but most of everything would be ready, and Kurenai offered to help by bringing a few things as well. She was grateful for having a friend in the woman.

She grabbed her bag and started out the door, sandals in place. She locked her door and started out. She was going over her mental list, checking things off as she went. There were no longer whispers about her. They had quieted down within the past few years, but women still refused for her to look them over at the hospital. She didn't much care, since the men gave her no problems, especially since they knew she was dating Hatake Kakashi. He was possessive when it came to her and Keichi, so no one dared to lay a hand on them. He had freaked when he had heard what those women had tried to do, and had reported them to the Hokage for their transgressions. She didn't approve and the women were assigned extra duty. She let them know that she would not tolerate her nin attacking each other outside of training.

Kagome was looking through the produce in a stand before her. She was getting the best and freshest produce. The merchants were glad to talk to her. She wasn't condescending like others were, and would take a few moments to look over an injury they had, them being too busy and short-handed to go to the hospital. So they were happy when they saw her, discounting the produce and saving the best for her. She would come by when asked to look at their child. She didn't mind, seeing as she had a kid of her own.

"You've caused me so many issues," a voice mocked her. She looked to see her ex-husband standing behind her, a glare on his would be handsome face.

"Uchiha," she greeted blandly as she turned back around and paid the man for the produce before placing it in her bag. She walked from the stand.

"My father is upset with me, because of you." He glared at her. "I haven't gotten laid in months because of you," he nearly snarled.

"I do not see how that is my fault." She walked to the next stand and the man held out a parcel of fresh meat for her. She nodded her thanks and paid the man.

"Can you stop by later and check the status of my wife's injury?" He asked before she could leave.

"I'll be by tomorrow before I head in for my shift at the hospital," she told him. And he smiled his thanks, assuring her he would save her the choice meats he had. She nodded and went to the next stall.

"It is because of you my father threatened the women I sleep with." He followed her, making whispers spring up in the crowd.

"I could care less who you sleep with," she stated. "You aren't my husband after all." She paid and stepped into a shop. "Do you have what I requested?" Kagome asked the woman, and she smiled before nodding. She pushed forward the parcel and Kagome paid before picking up the parcel. Kagome bid the woman a good day and left. "I hope your father knows you'll be unable to produce any more children."

"Like you can?" He was bitter. "You've been dating the Hatake for years now, and you haven't birthed his child."

"My personal life with Kakashi has nothing to do with you. Unlike you, I can restrain from sex, and he supports my decision." She turned away from him, picking up the last of what she needed from the vendors.

"He must do what I do then," Itachi mocked. "He probably goes behind your back and sleeps with other women."

"He is nothing like you, Uchiha." And she was gone down the street. She would not allow him to ruin her day. Besides, she trusted Kakashi enough to not do her like that. Besides, he was always with Sasuke and Naruto, or Keichi. It wasn't like she didn't help him release his sexual frustration. She had jerked him off quite a few times while making out with him. She knew it wasn't enough, but Kakashi was fine with it, knowing her past. He wasn't willing to force her to do anything she wasn't ready for. But she couldn't put it off much longer. She did want Kakashi, but didn't want to drive him away with her inexperience. She had asked for some advice from Kurenai and admittedly Naruto and Sasuke on how to sexually please a man. She had been blushing for a week straight from their replies. She would know if their advice paid off tonight.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to start on the next chapter tonight, but I have a bunch of house cleaning to do now. But read, review and ENJOY!


	13. Happy Birthday Kakashi

Chapter 13: Happy Birthday Kakashi

Kagome returned home, ignoring what had been said to her by Itachi. He meant nothing to her. She had never loved him. His resentment to her for what his father was doing to him was none of her business. She had a wonderful son and a man that loved her. Admittedly, just the thought of his half clothed form was enough to cause heat to pool in her stomach and her panties to become wet. She held off for long enough, and she knew Kakashi would do everything in his power to not hurt her.

She decided to turn on the radio as she placed everything on the counter. She was swaying her hips as she cut up the fruits and vegetables, the meat marinating in a container on the table. She had put the eggs, milk and cream in the fridge as soon as she got home. They would be used when she started to bake the birthday cake and make the icing. Just swaying to the music and cooking was placing her in a better mood. She just cooked up a storm, knowing Kurenai would be here soon, and so would Keichi. Class would let out and her son would rush home, knowing what today was. He would be eager for cake and ice cream.

She smiled at the thought and Kagome turned to get the door, apron in place. She smiled and let Kurenai in. "I was wondering when you would get here." She pulled the marinating meat from the table and allowed Kurenai to place what she brought down, her son trailing behind her. He was cute but shy. "Hello." She smiled at the shy boy and held out a cookie. The child took it hesitantly and sat away from them to eat it as Kurenai and Kagome talked, cooking still going on. It was easier and faster with the two women. Everything was almost done cooking by the time Keichi got home from the academy. All that was left was the cake, which was baking, and the icing was setting. Kagome had to hide the icing from him.

Everything was done and set up by the time the first guest had arrived, whom happened to be Mighto Gai. His students were behind him, and they were amazed by the quantity and variety of food, and desserts placed on the table. Decorations were scarce, the most noticeable being a sign on the wall that said "Happy Birthday Kakashi!" Everyone showed up slowly, talking and joking, but they were waiting for Kakashi to show up to start eating. It was going to be soon so they quieted down, and turned the lights out when they could feel four familiar auras approaching the apartment. They quieted as the door knob started to turn. They door was opened and a hand flipped on a switch. They screamed surprise as Kakashi was revealed. He was blinking and found Kagome, smiling in the group. He rubbed his head sheepishly, forgetting it was his birthday, never really celebrating it before.

"Thank you." His eye closed and everyone started to wish him a happy birthday. He was more interested in digging into the delicious smelling food. He was hungry and he wanted to dig in. His stomach made it known, and everyone laughed before allowing him to go ahead and start eating. Everyone lined up behind him, still talking and having a good time. He knew he had a wonderful woman in his life if she went to all this trouble to make all this food, and to invite all his friends. There was one thing that would make this day perfect, but he wouldn't force her to do anything, even if he was horny as hell right now.

They all enjoyed the food, and shared stories, some more embarrassing than others. Naruto happened to be the butt of many jokes and stories, and he was blushing like mad. Sasuke stood by him and smirked the whole time. He was not willing to tell some of the more embarrassing stories about Naruto, or the more personal stories, like the sounds Naruto made when something pleased him in the bedroom. It had him hard. He had to shift to make it unnoticeable. He was sure Naruto and Kiba could smell his arousal. He had to do something to stop the perverted thoughts. He would be sure to fuck Naruto's brains out tonight. For now he thought of Sakura, his arousal going away. Sakura was the most unattractive person he knew. She repulsed him.

Kagome smiled and laughed at the stories, Keichi looking up at her. He wanted that cake he saw his mother covering in icing. H was scowling, his mother's attention away from him. Admittedly, he hated the attention he got from the girls in his class. They were seven for heaven's sake. He wasn't interested in them like that, but all they ever did was stare at him, giggle and blush. They did that to him and anyone from the Uchiha or Hyuuga clan. It was annoying and they had all agreed. He still didn't have friends though, preferring to be by himself. His mother, Kakashi, grandmother and uncles were the only people he could stand. He knew them, minus Kakashi, his whole life. They had always been there for him.

"Time for the cake," Kagome said. She pulled the cake from under the dome, and lit the candles. She didn't put the right amount, not wanting to make him feel old. But he was older than her. She didn't mind the age difference. She rather liked it, him not having too many more phases to go through. She could see the excitement in Keichi's eyes at the mention of cake. He always said she was great at baking.

"There aren't enough candles," Asuma said.

"Oh shush," Kurenai said. "We don't want Kakashi feeling old," she remarked, a smirk on her face. "Make a wish, Kakashi, then we can have cake and you can open your gifts." She knew what Kagome was going to have him unwrap tonight after Keichi went to bed. She had given Kagome some advice after all, and she knew that Kagome had asked Naruto and Sasuke for advice, just not at the same time.

Kakashi knew what he wanted and he was eyeing it more than the cake held out to him. He refused to pull down his mask so quickly blew out the candles before anyone could see his face. To truth, the only two that had seen his face was Kagome and Keichi. No one took pictures. She had blushed at his face; her fingers would skim over his face, taking in the details. He just ate the piece that he cut, and watched as everyone else dug in. Kagome's cake was so good, and everyone had said so, but he could think of a few other things he wanted to taste.

"Open your gifts," Naruto said, almost anxiously. Kakashi chuckled as he opened the first, which was from Naruto. It was the latest book in the series Jaraiya wrote. He had received something "Youthful" from Gai and Lee; Neji had given him some sort of tea. He wasn't sure what it was used for. Hinata gave him some medicinal herbs, Sasuke made a comment about giving him his gift later, before he left with Naruto. Ten Ten gave him a set of kunai and Shuriken; Ino gave him a potted plant, which he found useless, a mere decoration. The rest of the gifts varied in content and usefulness.

"I got a surprise for you later on," Kagome whispered in his ear before kissing his clothed check. He blushed and hid his goofy smile, wondering what kind of surprise she could have for him. His girlfriend was great to him, and he strived to be the same for her. He just watched as she went back to cutting the cake and handing it out, people complimenting her on how good it was. He looked back to Kurenai's gift, which he had not pulled out of the box. There was a riding crop, a gag ball, and whipped cream. What was going through that woman's head? Admittedly, he could put it all to use, just not all in one night. The first to go would probably be the whipped cream. He knew there was a mischievous look in his eyes. He was plotting.

Everyone left with full bellies, large smiles and a few more laughs. Keichi was yawning and rubbing his eyes, looking adorable, and Kagome was just closing and locking the door. She picked up her tired son and kissed his forehead. Sasuke was still there, Naruto heading home already, with a promise to wait up for him. He looked at Kakashi and approached, handing him the promised gift. He opened the gift to see a pair of fluffy handcuffs, a bottle of lube, and edible body paint. He blushed and looked at his apprentice, not sure what he meant by this, but knowing his student had a thing for the opposite sex.

"You might need some of that tonight," he said before turning. "Have a good night, Kakashi-sensei," he commented as he left.

"Why don't you get ready for bed, while I go shower?" Kagome suggested as she walked into the room. "I already put Keichi to bed." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He nodded as he watched her walk away and into the bathroom before closing the door with a soft click. He grabbed the gifts from Kurenai and Sasuke before heading to the bedroom, and stowing the contents in a drawer on his side of the bed. He and Kagome respected each other's privacy so didn't go into the drawers beside the bed. He flopped on the bed after pulling off his shirt and changing into a pair of sweat pants.

Kagome got out of the shower and dried her hair to the best of her ability before brushing it out, and further dried. She looked at her naked self in the mirror, her body tone and her hips wide. Her waist was tiny and her breast generous. She blushed and looked at the garment she had bought. It was white silk and lace. She pulled on her panties and the matching bra, the lace showing her nipples, but barely. She pulled on the white silk robe and looked in the mirror. She put on some lip gloss and then opened the door. She went to the kitchen and grabbed some plum sake, and the herbs that were supposed to enhance both of their pleasure. She wanted this time to be unforgettable, so she mixed the herbs in the wine after making it into a fine powder. She knew she hid some of the stuff for tonight in the room.

She walked into the room quietly and lit the candles around the room before turning off the lights, the candles giving a dim, but romantic. She placed the two glasses on the bed side table. She stepped back and to the foot of the bed. She called his name softly and he opened his eyes looked to her. It widened slightly, more so when she opened the robe and let it fall to the ground. He could feel his mouth watering at the sight of her. She was blushing but looked at him, eyes skimming over his body and to the noticeable bulge in his pants. She licked her lips before crawling on the bed and towards him, his eyes on her ample cleavage. He groaned as her body slid over his concealed penis. She straddled his waist as she leaned forward and kissed him fully on the lips. He groaned and placed his hands on her waist.

He groaned and almost whimpered when she pulled back from the kiss. She nipped his lip and reached for the bed side table, grabbing the two glasses of sake. She held one to him as she sipped from hers. He drank it, not taking his eyes off of her. It tasted a little off but his body was starting to feel a bit more sensitive than usual. He finished his sake just as she did. She took the cup from his hand and placed it off to the side. She pulled back from him and he reached to stop her.

"Patients, Kakashi," she said with a smile. He groaned but stopped moving towards her. "Close your eyes and relax." He did so as she started to kiss him, his body already oversensitive from the herbs she slipped him. She slipped further and further down, pulling him free of his sweat pants. He looked at her but dropped his head back down. She moved to the foot of the bed and reached under it, pulling out some chakra rope. She tied his ankles to the foot of the bed before moving to the head of the bed, securing his hands to the bed. He looked surprised and pulled at the restraints.

"Relax, Kakashi." She straddled him again and kissed him, him replying and trying to pull against the restraints. She pulled back and started to nip, lick, kiss, and suck at his neck. He groaned and continued to pull at the restraints, wanting to touch her. He could feel her moving down his body, leaving love bites everywhere she went, and further driving him crazy. He groaned when she nipped the underside of his cock softly. He groaned. He was already hard, and she was driving him crazy. He gasped as she took him into her mouth. It was almost his undoing, and he relaxed in the restraints, body feeling hot and just ready to burst.

She sucked on him as she bobbed her head, tongue massaging his shaft, and teeth teasingly scraping. A few more well placed sucks and he came in her mouth, him groaning. She swallowed all he had to offer before pulling back and crawling back up his form. She kissed him passionately as she broke the chakra rope. He wrapped his arms around her form before rolling over, her form now under him. He reached behind her and easily undid the clasp of her bra with one hand. He pulled it away from her chest and dropped it to the floor. He reached into the drawer on his side of the bed and pulled out the fluffy handcuffs. He secured her hands above her head. He smirked and pulled back.

"My turn." She watched as he moved down to her exposed breasts, one hand cupping her right breast, thumb skimming over her nipple, as his head found her left nipple. She gave a low moan as he played with her nipple, his tongue flicking over it repeatedly. She arched her back, her breast being pushed further into the contact. She gave a louder moan, her body tingling wherever he touched. His free hand skimmed down her toned stomach and slipped under her panties. He reached her vagina and slipped a finger between her folds, feeling just how wet she already was. He groaned, not sure if he could hold back. Just the thought of her being wet made him hard all over again.

"You're so wet, Kagome. It turns me on." He smirked. "I wonder how you taste." He drifted down and pulled her panties off before dropping them on the floor. He spread her legs before running his tongue from the bottom of her vagina to the top, the tangy but sweet taste of her causing little Kakashi to harden. He continued to lap at her clit to stimulate her even more, wanting her to gush more of the liquid he found he liked. She was moaning and straining against the handcuffs, the muscles in her thigh tightening around his head. He took two of his fingers and slid them into the tight passage of her vagina and pumped her as his tongue worked its magic on her clit. He curved his fingers to hit her g spot. She was seeing stars as she felt something in her tightening.

"Kakashi," she gasped out, her body arching up and her legs wrapping around his head. His free hand pushed her leg down. She just kept moaning as his fingers moved farther into her, hitting that sweet spot as his mouth sucked at her clit. "So close," she moaned as he picked up his effort. Her hips bucked as she came, her walls tightening around his fingers to the point where he couldn't move them. "Oh kami." She panted as he pulled back, fingers covered in her juices. He placed his fingers in his mouth and licked them clean, groaning at the taste. He moved up and kissed her; her essence still lingered on his lips.

He un-cuffed her hands and they came up, fingers trailing down his torso as he reached into the drawer and pulled out the whipped cream. He smirked as he drew pictures on her body with the whipped cream before licking it up. He placed some on her nipples, her belly button and the apex of her thighs. He sucked on her nipples, dipped his tongue into her belly button, and licked the apex of her thighs, causing her to moan. He was having fun with this, though his cock was starting to hurt.

"It hurts, Kagome. I want to be inside of you right now." He pushed his need into her thigh.

"Kakashi." She kissed him, pulling his form flush against her own. She ground her hips against his, the friction causing her to moan. She pulled back and whispered in his ear. "Take me, Kakashi." Her lips locked with his again. He groaned and positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed into her, hissing at how tight she was around him. He had to fight to get in. She hissed in pain before he pulled out and went back to his drawer. He pulled out the lube and coated his cock in it before replacing the lube in his drawer and going back to her entrance. He pushed in with less resistance, and she moaned, his cock stretching her walls.

"You're so tight, Kagome." He had stilled to allow her to become accustom to his size. He knew it was from her withholding on sex since before Keichi was born. He moved out and then pushed back in. He groaned as she gave a moan. He was going slow and gentle with her.

Kagome moaned. "Kakashi, I'm not going to break." She wanted him to be a bit rougher with her. If he wasn't going to be, she'd flip them and ride him how she wanted it. He hadn't taken the hint so she flipped them, forcing Kakashi to his back. He was surprised, but his eyes rolled to the back of his head as she started to ride him. She was rough and urgent, her moans showing just how much she was enjoying this. He just let her do what she wanted until her moans were louder and more frequent. He could feel her walls tightening. "I'm so close, Kakashi." She gave another moan before she came, her orgasm rocking her form.

Kakashi let her catch her breath before he pushed her off. He maneuvered her to where she was on her knees in front of him. He smirked before slipping into her still quivering vagina. She gave a long, low moan as he thrusted back into her. He grabbed a bit of her hair and pulled back, her head coming back. A hand on her hip steadied him as he rammed into her. He groaned as he continued on, her voice urging him to be rougher with her. He did, enjoying it to the fullest. He had not known she would be like this in bed. God, he loved it.

Hours later, and a few changes in sexual positions later, both laid on the bed, panting and satisfied. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his form. He nuzzled her neck and chuckled at her yawn. He was tired and they both had to be up in a few hours, but that was the best birthday present he could ever as for, though the lube, whipped cream, and handcuffs came in handy.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter, and the rating has been up'd because of this chapter. As you can see, a bit of romance between the two. But read, review, and ENJOY!


	14. I Know More Than You Think

Chapter 14: I Know More Than You Think

Kagome awoke her body sore and dried sweat present. She could feel the naked form of Kakashi pressed to her naked back. She blushed at the thought of last night's activities. It explained the soreness of her body. She sat up and felt Kakashi curl around her, his wild silver hair flopping to the side. She smiled at the sight of him, laying a kiss on his cheek before standing. She wrapped her robe around her and secured it closed before grabbing clothes for the day. She would shower, see to the butcher's wife, and then head in for her shift at the hospital. Of course she had to wake Keichi for school.

She dressed, woke her son, and dropped off her robe in her room, to see Kakashi awake, him pulling on his pants. She took a look at his ass. It was toned and hairless, pale in the morning light. She gave it a small smack and grinned. "I'm heading to work." She kissed his lips as he zipped up his pants and secured the button. "I'll see you when I get off." She pulled on her sandals and left as Keichi grabbed a piece of fruit from the table before running off to class.

She took a look at the butcher's wife, stating the injury was healing nicely, and it should only be a few more days before she was back on her feet. She left and finished her trek to the hospital. She looked through the files that were there for her, seeing it was a short list today. She saw to her patients flawlessly. She was in a good mood and was just about glowing. Many noticed the difference but said nothing about it. She was so alive for the first time in years.

Scene Change – Training Fields

Kakashi was in a good mood as he showed up to practice, ignoring Sakura's yelling. Sasuke and Naruto smirked, knowing why he was late this time and in a good mood. It was about time that him and Kagome had sex. Maybe practice would be easier today?

Scene Change – Higurashi District

Fugaku was walking through the Higurashi district, heading towards the house of Kagome's family. He knew he had some explaining to do, but they would be the best people to try and convince Kagome to remarry Itachi. He couldn't have his grandson running around without a father figure. And he would be damned if the clan went without an heir.

He knocked on the door and waited, Kagome's mother answering the door. She scowled at him, but let him in anyways. She didn't offer him tea. It was his fault that her daughter was disowned after all, making it impossible for her to see her grandson. Her husband walked in as well, his ANBU uniform in place, mask in hand. He had just arrived home from a mission.

"What do you want?" He asked as he set his mask down. His wife handed him a glass of water, in which to drink.

"I have come to apologize for my son's actions against your daughter." He scowled, not wanting to suck up his pride. "The child she carried was in fact Itachi's. My wife informed me he had forced himself on Kagome one night after he had been drinking. His behavior has dishonored my clan. I was a fool to jump to conclusions in regards to her fidelity, when my son cheated on her through their whole marriage."

"That still does not mean she can come back to my clan," Kagome's father said. "Because of you and your son, she was disgraced and disowned. Because of you and your son I cannot even see my grandson."

"I was hoping you would convince her to remarry my son."

"So he could neglect her all over again?" Kagome's mother asked. "She shouldn't have married him in the first place." She was clearly upset.

"Keichi is my grandson as well, and the next heir to the Uchiha clan."

"That is if Kagome was to remarry your son," her father said. "She does not belong to this clan, therefore it is no longer up to us whom she marries. You are not wanted here, so leave." He stood from his seat and headed towards the back. He could use some rest.

"You cost me my daughter. I hope the kami find a fitting punishment for you and your son's action against my daughter." She left him alone as well. It was a clear dismissal.

He scowled as he left the Higurashi district. Nothing was working out for him. Kagome refused to remarry Itachi, her parents refused to convince her to remarry Itachi, and he knew Mikoto would do nothing to help the situation, saying it was his fault in the first place for not listening to her. He could see no way in this working for him, unless he got the Uchiha elders involved, but even they might not be of any help to him. They were not a fan of Kagome, and he could hear them saying something along the lines of having to claim all the other illegitimate children of Itachi, which would put a strain on the clan. He rubbed his temples, a headache forming.

He made it to his home and retired to his study, deciding not to go into work today. He needed the time to think of a way to get to Keichi. He was desperate to get his hands on the prodigy. He was sure that the boy knew more than was told. And he was sure he had activated the Sharingan before the incident in the village, but he was unsure when the boy had truly unlocked the Sharingan.

Scene Change – Konoha Academy

Keichi sat in class bored out of his mind. He knew this all already. He just wanted to go and train instead of sit here bored all day.

"Keichi, pay attention," his teacher snapped, a kunai being thrown towards him. Keichi deflected it, the kunai being forced into the ceiling.

"I already know this," he mocked. "Teach me something I don't know." The girls giggled as they looked at him. He scowled and turned away from them. They were so annoying. "My mother has been teaching me this since I was four."

"Your mother could not have taught you all of this," Iruka commented.

"I know more than you think." He turned away.

Iruka grumbled. The boy was being difficult, but he should have expected as much, with who his father was. Keichi had outstanding marks in everything. He was easily top of the class and excelled in everything. But the boy had no friends and ignored a lot of the females, very much like Itachi and Sasuke had. He sighed as he looked at the boy. He knew all the rumors around Kagome and Keichi, not believing it was in Kagome to cheat on Itachi. There was even word going around that Keichi was in fact the son of Itachi. Keichi would naturally know a lot of what the others had a hard time grasping.

"Class dismissed." He watched them file out, many of the girls looking at Keichi and giggling, cheeks stained with a blush. He knew Keichi was not interested in them and did not wish for their attention. He knew Keichi would not turn out like Itachi. If he pulled half of what Itachi had, Kagome would probably smack him upside the head and lecture him.

He watched Keichi outside the window as he pushed a girl off of him. She was clinging to his arm, and saying something he could not hear, only for Keichi to push her off again. He tried walking off, but she jumped onto his back. He watched as Keichi threw her off and then ran off, dodging the grabbing hands of the other girls. Where girls really that clingy?

Scene Change – Inside Town – With Keichi

He continued running, trying to lose the girls. He saw one of the stands his mother often visited, and the man ushered him beneath a tarp. He jumped at the opportunity. He heard them run past and sighed quietly. He came out from under it and looked to the man.

"I owe you one for that."

"They seem to be a handful." The elderly man laughed. "Think nothing of it, but you should hurry home before they get back." Keichi nodded and ran off. He took the short cut home, leaping from one roof to another. He landed on the windowsill and slipped inside, closing the window behind him. He sighed in relief and flopped down on his bed. He rolled over before getting up and pulling off his sandals. He was not risking going out there again.

He pulled out on of the scrolls on his shelf and looked through it. It was something his mother recently bought for him, and contained many types of medical jutsu. He knew the importance to medical jutsu, so he didn't complain, instead taking it all in. His mother knew advanced medical jutsu, which he hoped she would teach him someday. She was reluctant to do so, saying some of what she knew would destroy what innocence he had left. He wanted to know, especially if it would help him save his mother's life.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. It took a while and I seriously had no clue as to what to write. But read, review and ENJOY!


	15. Loop Hole

Chapter 15: Loop Hole

She was looking through the clan library for anything that could be of use to her. She hadn't thought that her daughter's situation was fair, and she wanted to be able to see her grandson. Kagome had done the right thing by keeping the child, even if they had threatened to divorce her. She had kept the child, that had in fact ended up being Itachi's child, as Kagome had argued. And Itachi had been unfaithful to her daughter. The Uchiha clan was supposed to be honorable, but Itachi had disproved that. The head, Fugaku, seemed desperate to have Kagome back, and she knew it was only so he could get to Keichi. She could not allow them to get their hands on her grandson. She didn't want him to be used to further the Uchiha's agenda. She finally found the book she was looking for. The clan rules and regulations that had been written at the founding of the clan.

She skimmed through the content, reading the most important parts. She smiled and started the run. She wanted to gather the elders as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto were wrong about the easy session they would be having with Kakashi. No, he was harder on them, and that was due to the fact that he seemed to have even more energy now. They would have thought that he would want to just relax and enjoy the post-sex euphoria. No, he was driven now and was beating them for it. Sakura had it the worst though. She was run ragged. She was the lowest ranking among them and held the least amount of power. She was still a genin while they were chuunin. They knew they would be reassigning teams once the academy students graduated and they would be glad to be getting rid of Sakura for someone that could actually support the team. It made them wonder why they hadn't done it sooner.<p>

"A few more months until graduation," Sasuke pointed out to Naruto. "They'll have more genin then and Tsunade-sama will restructure teams."

"I know," Naruto commented. They were walking to their apartment, a little bloody and sore from the training. Sakura had looked like hell and they knew Kakashi barely had a scratch on him. "I hope we stay on the same team." Sasuke nodded as they entered their shared apartment.

"Do you want the shower first?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't see why we can't share the shower," Naruto said.

"You know we are expected at Kagome's tonight," Sasuke pointed out. "Us showering together will take longer than if we took seperate showers." Naruto sighed but headed for the shower. He really had wanted some fun time with Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Kagome was surprised to see Mikoto in one of the rooms she used for her patients. This was her last appointment for the day before she could clean up and go home.<p>

"I am surprised to see you, Mikoto," she said as she came in. "What is the reason for your visit?"

"I think I might be pregnant," she murmured.

"I'm not an OB," Kagome stated.

"But I don't trust the other people in the hospital." Kagome sighed and had her lay back. She used her chakra to examine her.

"You are pregnant," Kagome commented. "I'd say roughly two months." She saw the tears in Mikoto's eyes.

"I'm happy," she admitted with a smile. "I want you to be my physician during this pregnancy."

"Alright. For privacy sake, we will have them at my house." Mikoto nodded and stood. She hugged Kagome before leaving the office in a quick but graceful manor. Kagome shook her head and headed to her office. She would return her files then head home to cook dinner for the boys and relax with Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Kakashi showered, Keichi in his room doing his homework. He was as close to a father figure for Keichi as could be. He had been called to the academy since Kagome was overloaded with work. It turned out that Keichi was being dis respectful to the teacher during class hours. He had told the instructor, which happened to be Iruka, that Keichi had been trained by Kagome, himself, Naruto and Sasuke once he turned four, and that Keichi had in fact already mastered his fire element. He was waiting for Keichi to be finished with the academy before he started to teach him how to master a second element. Kagome agreed with him, and Keichi often bugged his mother to teach him medical jutsu. She had taught him some, but not everything she knew. She did it to protect whatever innocence he had left. He got out and dried off before pulling on a pair of sweat pants. He left the bathroom drying his hair as Kagome came through the door. She smiled at him before heading into the kitchen. God, he loved this woman. He would do anything to prove it.<p>

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, looking down at what she was cutting. It didn't matter to him, because anything she made was always delicious.

* * *

><p>She stood before the gathered elders, the original rules set forth at the start of the clan in her hands. She had already argued her case, that the Uchiha had annuled the marriage because Kagome refused to get an abortion of what turned out to be his grandson from her ex-husband. There had been a loop hole that had stated, if the continuance of marriage would result in the loss of life, and the wife refused to kill that life and resulted in a divorce, then they elders could vote to keep the woman within the clan. She had wished she found this sooner. She could have been involved in her grandson's life.<p>

"We will allow her back into the clan," they started. "However, she needs to find a husband. She will be on probation for a year following the marriage. If her marriage lastest a year, or her husband dies, she will be welcomed back fully into the clan."

"Thank you." She bowed low and waited for them to leave. Once they had, she stood straight and ran home, happy tears pouring from her eyes. She threw herself into her unsuspecting husband's arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned for her tears.

"Nothing is wrong," she commented, drawing back and wiping her tears away. "I'm actually really happy." She sniffled. "Kagome can come back to us." He looked stunned and held her to him. A smile on his face. His little girl could come home.

* * *

><p>Kakashi watched her sleep after their slow love making. Their first sexual encounter had been rough and fast and relieved so much pent up frustration from them both. Tonight was different. Tonight he made slow, passionate love to her. It had been breath taking for him to watch her face and hear her gasp, breathless. She was truly beautiful to him. She was so kind, caring and strong. She was a great mother, and a wonderful girl friend. She was a passionate lover, but protective of her friends and family. It was what drew him to her in the end. Sure, when he first asked her out, it was because she was attractive and he had heard about her from Naruto and Sasuke. She had turned out to be more than a pretty face. For three years they dated. It took that long for her to feel comfortable with having sex with him. It was absolutely euphoric. Before then, he had already decided something. He wanted to keep her by his side for as long as he still breathed. He had found the perfect ring. It had been his mother's. He was just waiting for the perfect time to ask her. But what better time then the present?<p>

He hadn't slept, instead spending the whole night watching her. The sun was starting to rise now, the light filtering in perfectly through the curtains. He moved the hair from her face, his warm, calloused hand resting on her soft cheek. She gave a slight moan and her eyes slowly opened. She smiled at him and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Good morning," she murmured, voice still heavy with sleep.

"Good morning," he murmured back, voice cheerful. The ring was in his hand. "Marry me, Kagome," he whispered softly to her, his eyes looking into hers. There was love reflected in their depths.

"Yes," she whispered, breathless. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her. He pulled back and smiled at her. He kissed her hand and they cuddled close. She didn't have to work today, but he had training to get to, and Keichi had class. It was Wednesday. She watched him dress from the bed and he was gone after another kiss.

* * *

><p>Kagome was cooking breakfast, a smile on her face and her heart fluttering in her chest. Keichi was making his bed. She placed breakfast on the table as Keichi came out. He ate his breakfast quietly.<p>

"Keichi," Kagome started. "What do you think of Kakashi?"

"He's a great ninja, and he treats us well. He's a great role model." He drank his juice.

"How would you like him as your father figure?" She sat across from him, hands on the table.

He saw the ring and knew what it meant. "It's about time," he commented before standing. "I'm going to school now, okaasan." He kissed her cheek and left.

* * *

><p>"Fugaku," Mitoko called from the bathroom. She had a case of morning sickness, so she was kneeling in front of the toilet.<p>

"What is it, Mikoto?" He asked as he entered the space.

"Can you get me some crackers and water?" She flushed the toilet. She moved to the sink as her husband went to do as she asked. She washed out her mouth and accepted the cup graciously.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked his wife, eyes softening on her form.

"I'm fine, Fugaku," she whispered and nibbled on a few crackers as they entered their room. "Just a little morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?" It took him a few to process what she said. "Your pregnant?" She nodded and he hugged her to him. "How far?"

"Two months now." She blushed as he nuzzled her neck affectionately. "Kagome said she would be doing my check ups, since I am not comfortable with the nin at the hospital." She saw the look on her husbands face. "She is the best medic nin the hospital has to offer, aside from the Hokage. Please do this for me. And please apologize to her. It would make me very happy and you know her and Itachi's divorce isn't her fault. She was always loyal to him."

He sighed, looking at his wife. "Alright, if it will make you happy." She hugged him before placing a kiss on his lips. He hugged her back. "Relax. We both know they told us it would be close to impossible for you to get pregnant again. This is a miracle and I want to protect it." She nodded and got back into bed. "I'm not going to work today. I'll make you breakfast." Mikoto smiled and watched her husband leave the room. This was the man she had married.


	16. Good News

Chapter 16: Good News

Kagome moved through her day with a bright smile on her face. The other medic nin and her patients took note of it. The smile suited her face and everyone wondered what had caused it. She wasn't saying though. There were speculations, most saying she was pregnant. How far off they were.

Kakashi showed up to the training grounds before any of his students. He was smiling to himself. For once he was actually really happy. Now all he had to do was convince his beloved Kagome to bare him a child. He wondered what their children would look like. Would they have his hair and her eyes? Would they be more like him, or her? Or a perfect mix of them?

"What?" Sakura fainted. Their sensei was never there before them.

"You're early," Naruto remarked as he held Sasuke's hand.

"Looks like you had a good morning," Sasuke commented.

"You could say that." He didn't pull out his book. "Time to train."

Kenichi sat in class, the girls crowding his area as the guys in his class glared at him. It wasn't like he wanted the attention. He was here to try to learn something. His mother and soon-to-be new father taught him everything they were going over already. Maybe he could get Kakashi to teach him something after class let out for the day. He could only hope.

"Break time," Iruka called and everyone left but him. "Go play with your friends."

"I don't have friends," he commented. "The other boys hate me and the girls are clingy."

"You know," Iruka said, "Naruto and Sasuke didn't have friends either. People hated Naruto and Sasuke was in a situation that is similar to your own. After they graduated, they became friends with each other and Naruto was able to make people believe in him, gaining friends and allies. It is just a matter of time and growth."

Kenichi nodded. He knew he had the blood of an Uchiha. It was why the Hyuuga glared at him, but the Uchiha didn't acknowledge him. He didn't care about those clans. The Higurashi didn't speak to him, but he figured it was because of his mother's situation. Maybe he could befriend an Inuzuka or Aburami, maybe even the Yamanaka or Nara, or one of the other clans. It might work.

He left class and decided to look for an Inuzuka in his grade. He found him with one of the Aburami. He tried not to approach was not an Uchiha. He had no clan. He had no right to be arrogant like them, but he was proud of what he was able to do.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," the Inuzuka replied back gruffly. "What do you want, Uchiha?"

"I am not an Uchiha," he remarked. "I'm not part of a clan." He shrugged like it didn't bother him, when in all actuality, it did. "I just came to make friends."

"Why should we be friends?" The Aburami asked.

"I don't know." He sighed. "No one wants to be my friend, and Iruka-sensai thinks I need a friend." He looked at the Inuzuka's pup. It was looking up at him curiously. He knelt down and placed his hand out. The pup sniffed it before giving a yip and lickinghis hand. He smiled lightly before scratching him behind the ears.

"I guess we can be friends," the Inuzuka said. "I mean Koji like you and he doesn't usually like anyone but me and Muji."

"Great." He smiled up at them." Want to train or hang out after class?"

"Why not," Muji said. "What about you, Kazu?"

"I don't have anything better to do." He just shrugged. The bell rang and the three of them walked back to class, Koji following them. The three sat together, the girls complaining that they couldn't sit next to Kenichi. He smirked and gave a quiet chuckle at the Inuzuka's grumbled complaint.

Class ended quickly and the three friends high tailed it out of class to not get bombarded by the females. They made it to some training grounds and Kenichi smirked. "Glad we evaded those banshees. I would have gone home in shambles otherwise."

"They don't seem happy at all that we are friends," Muji said as they sat in the grass.

"'Cause we took their seats," Kazu scoffed. "They smell weird too."

"Females are known to secrete pharamones to try to attract a mate," Muji said. "At least, that is what insects do."

"That's gross," Kenichi and Kazu commented at the same time. They looked at each other and smirked."

"What should we do?" Kazu asked after a while.

"I know," Kenichi said. "We can find my uncles and Kakashi. I can convince them to teach me something. Kakashi was the one to teach me how to use the katon before starting at the academy, and Sasuke and Naruto did teach mehow to aim with kunai and shuurican."

"Really?" They were surprised. Sasuke had been top of his class, Naruto was known for his shadow clones, and Kakashi was a legend.

"Yeah. Kakashi is going to marry my okaasan and Sasuke is the younger brother of my father." He shrugged. "Naruto is Sasuke's boyfriend and teammate." He started to head to where he knew they would be training. He smirked as a plan formed in his head. He wondered how they would take the news.

He saw Kakashi and his team up ahead and moved slightly faster, Kazu and Muji jogging to keep up as Koji rode on Kazu's head. "Hey 'tou-san," he said as he made it to them.

"'Tousan?" Naruto said. He seemed to be confused.

Kenichi nodded. "He is going to marry okaasan after all." He smirked at Sasuke and Naruto's surprised faces. "He didn't tell you, did he?"

Kakashi sweat dropped as he rubbed the back of his head. He should have planned for Kenichi ratting him out. "Why are you here?" Kakashi asked in hopes of changing the subject.

"Ah. Can you teach me and my friends something new?" Kenichi asked. "Iruka-sensei didn't teach me anything new."

"Only if you don't use you sharingan," Kakashi said. "We need it to be fair."

"Alright." He nodded. Something was better than nothing.

"You already unlocked your sharingan?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah. Youngest one to do it in Uchiha history." He smirked. His prideful side was showing. "My okaasan taught me some genjutsu too."

"Sugoi," Kazu said. Muji didn't say anything. He was the more silent of the too. "Koji and I are still trying to learn fang over fang, but Kiba won't teach us." He was pouting.

"Most of your clan learned it when they became genin," Muji said. "You might not be ready for it yet."

"We all want to accomplish something to stand out," Kazu reasoned. "I mean, Kenichi already has his sharingan and can do the kanton, and you already have more bugs in you than any of your clansmen did at your age. But I got nothin'." He sighed.

"Start with something easier and work your way up," Kakashi said. "Fang over fang is a harder jutsu to learn, and can be taxing on you and your companion's body and chakra. Perhaps you should build up your strength and endurance first, then your chakra control, and then fang over fang."

"How should we do that?" Kazu asked. It had been a mistake to ask.

Author's note: Yes, I know I haven't updated in forever, but I have my reasons. For one, my computer has been out of commission for the past couple of months and I just now fixed it. I had to reformat my harddrive and re-install windows. Of course I had accidently deleted the drivers for my wifi card and my ethernet connection, which I was finally able to get this morning. Second I am pregnant and very much tired. You are lucky I even bothered to type this up and post it tonight. The good news is though, that I have a few chapters for this story hand written and a few chapters for some new stuff. Just give me time to type it up. I will try to update some of my other stories later, but for now, I am going to go lie down and relax. It is already past two in the morning, and though I do not have work till tueday, I still need to sleep and get things ready for my next child, whom should be born within the next couple of weeks.


End file.
